Dancing Embers
by Bloomingsakuralotus
Summary: He watched her as she danced across the earth like the element she wielded. Fire. Beautiful, passionate, sensual, and the promise of chaos flickering in her eyes. . . and then he realized she had stolen his wallet.
1. Chapter I

_**Yes I have another fic I'm supposed to be working on. I do plan on finishing it. In fact I plan to start writing it again in the coming month. But for now this is a challenge to myself to get my butt writing again. Yes this one is also fire themed, it seems I am inspired to write about it a lot even though it is not my favorite element. I plan to post one chapter a day, which means there may be some very short chapters. There will be days I can not post, but I expect at least 4 posts a week. This is practice so please feel free to help me improve with any comments you have. Enjoy.**  
_

* * *

 _The flames of a fire can dance atop a candle, seemingly tamed. In this supposedly controlled environment they are beautiful, mesmerizing; and tantalizing. Flames call to men like sirens simply because they are untouchable. To touch a flame without its consent is to be **burned.**_

 _Fire is a raw power one would wish to wield, if possible for them to control. However; once a fire has been released from its container, it is almost impossible to capture again. It is a wild force; one which can never be truly tamed nor contained. It is a force which can quickly elude even the most clever of souls._

 _Fire is the cunning trickster of the elements._

 _It is an enigma; the most misunderstood of the elements. What is seemingly destructive actually reshapes the world as new. What is seemingly death, is but a new beginning. It is never what you think, and always what you know._

 _These are all of the qualities the God was looking for in the one who was to be chosen to receive his powers. The God of Tricks and Witt could not simply pass on his power to any mere mortal. It required someone with special characteristics. It required an **affinity** to his particular magic._

 _Unlike the other gods who had many humans under their guidance; gifted with their powers; the trickster God only received one human every hundred or so years. To receive his gift was a blessing, and yet also a **curse**._

 _It was the day she was born, that he had finally found the one who would be gifted with his powers. The human that shined brighter than any other before her. Within her was a fire ready to dance upon the earth, destroying everything in her path. Her flames were flickering, just waiting to scorch all around her to build the world anew. She had a fire that when released had the potential to be a catalyst for a new beginning._

 _And he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dancing Embers**

Chapter I

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had always been a man of order, much like most of his family. He liked to ensure that Konoha's citizens were safe, and that its streets were clean of any criminal rats. It would be a lie however; to say that he did not answer to the call of chaos. It was in his nature after all. No, he often danced with chaos in order to extinguish it.

There was always the thrill of the chase, and an even greater thrill of ridding the world of those who did not follow order. Adrenaline was also one hell of a drug. Even those most opposed to it were always enticed by its effects.

It was one overly bright and sunny day however; that he came to his first encounter with a chaos that would seduce him into an endless chase of cat and mouse. The roles however; of who was which would be blurred beyond recognition.

Naturally upon seeing a large crowd of people gathered, Sasuke investigated to see what had captured their attention. As he made his way to the front of the crowd, a flash of pink caught his eye. There in the middle of the crowd was a woman dancing with fire. It was obvious she was doing a street performance, as he laid his eyes upon the box beneath her feet where members of the crowd tossed in various coins of currency. He became entranced as he shifted his gaze to watch her. She twirled the raw fire around her with ease, the flames shaping themselves into that of a dragon. It danced across her body as she moved, just barely gracing her skin.

It was odd, though not uncommon to see those who wielded the magic of fire. The God of Death and Justice was he who controlled the element of fire. Madara. He was the God who either brought you to the entrance of the heavens, or to the fiery pits of hell itself. Most of the humans who wielded the power of fire were those of the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan were the descendants of the God of Death and Justice, and so carried not only his power but also his duties here in the human realm.

However, there were those who were gifted with his power outside of the clan when the God deemed them fit. This fact only made this woman more interesting to Sasuke.

The woman's muscular and curvy body were clearly visible, as she wore a deep red tub top, which exposed her abdomen, and a long deep red skirt which had slits that ran up either side; giving a glance at her long and muscular legs as she danced. The long fabric of the skirt swished against the ground to her movement, just as her bare feet did, both barely grazing the earth beneath them. As if teasing the ground that it could never hold them hostage.

Her pastel pink hair was held in a high braid which cascaded down her back; swishing to her fluid movements. On either of her upper arms where thick gold cuff bracelets, and gold bangles jingles around her left ankle.

She moved with as much grace as the flames she was magically controlling. Together they moved like liquid fire. Never in his life had Sasuke seen someone resemble the element of fire as much as this woman before him.

He watched her as she danced across the earth like the element she wielded. Beautiful, passionate, sensual, and the promise of chaos flickering in her eyes.

Emerald caught ebony as she twisted around him. With a smirk and a knowing gaze she sauntered over to Sasuke with the aura of that of a panther toying with its prey. She stopped in front of him with amusement dancing among the glow of embers in her eyes.

"Imagine seeing you here young Captain Uchiha." She giggled with a wink. "I hope you enjoyed the show".

She flipped backwards away from him, the fire dragon lifting above the crowd growing into an enormous size. The amount of magical control it would take for such a show impressed and awed Sasuke, which was a rare feat indeed. As she lifted her hands above her head the dragon burst, sending tiny sparkling embers to rain across the crowd, extinguishing themselves out just before touching them. She bowed as she picked up the box of money off of the ground below her, and disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms...

...and that was when he realized she had stolen his wallet.

* * *

Sakura Haruno paced back and forth in a dark alley in aggravation.

 _Leave it to that damn God to tempt me into such idiocy._

As though thinking of him was in fact her summoning, a flash of golden hair alerted her to his presence. The Trickster God was laughing, amusement and playfulness apparent in his deep blue eyes. Sakura was not so amused.

"Naruto what the HELL was that?!"

"Ah Sakura that was great! The look on temes face! He's been really getting on my nerves lately with that's stick up his arse. Imagine him being swindled by a young attractive woman! He's ego will never live it down."

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Your affairs with humans are none of my business. Why did you tempt me like that?"

Naruto's eyes lit up with even more mischief, if such a feat were even possible. He broke out into a wide grin which made his whiskers stretch out across his face. Sakura knew that look on the damn fox Gods face was nothing but trouble for her. In fact _HE_ was trouble for her.

"I never took away your free will Sakura. I just simply dangled the string in front of the cat's face. It was your own choice whether or not to pounce." He chuckled, which further grated on her nerves.

 _Leave it to the idiot to be so cunning when it involves my annoyances._

"You know I can't resist messing with the 'high and mighty'. Playing with my weakness is not fair game." Naruto's face only broke out into a wider grin.

"Ah but Sakura you know very well that it is fair game when you leave your weaknesses out for others to use against you."

Sakura sighed knowing that he was right. She glanced down at the wallet with a hint of satisfaction in knowing that the young captains ego was most definitely bruised. He who thought himself so high and mighty above others; who looked down upon them as though they were nothing but the dirt beneath his shoes. Many of the Uchiha held this sort of view over others. Sakura could see nothing more tempting than to be the rock they trip over due to their own arrogance; holding their head so high.

"See Sakura you're more like me than you care to admit". Sakura scrunched up her face in distaste.

"No, rather you have started to RUB off on me. "

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's disgruntlement, hanging on to her side of the argument they have had for the past 14 years.

Sakura Haruno had always been an intelligent child, and it was perhaps because of this fact that she was also extremely curious. Mischief wasn't exactly in her nature, as much as it was a direct repercussion of it. It was at the young age of four that the trickster God had first introduced himself to her.

It was no fun to simply stay within the God realm and watch as the human he bestowed his powers upon carried out her life. No, it was much more his style to go to the mortal world and stir things up a bit. He had gone to her after her parents had passed away in a magicians accident. They had been called to protect Konoha from a large attack from elemental demons, just as all the magicians of Konoha had at the time.

Unfortunately they were among those who did not return.

He had grown up beside her in his human form, playing together and getting into mischief. He enjoyed playing many tricks on her in fact because she had been so intelligent. It was much more challenging to pull one over on her, which only made it all the more fun.

He watched her as she counted the money from her performance. Her body visibly sagged as she sighed.

"I'm still a long way away from having enough for the entrance fee to the magicians academy."

Naruto watched her as she pocketed the money. Sakura had been working hard the past few years to make enough money to enter into the academy for magicians. Once humans turned 18, they were able to go and become a registered magician; if they held the affinity for magic.

Due to being an orphan Sakura had grown up rather poor. Yet she was also stubborn and refused the Gods help unless completely unavoidable. Instead she worked long shifts, and tried street performing on the side.

"I keep telling you that I can just give you the money. I am a GOD." Sakura shook her head, placing a hand on her hip as if she was a mother about to scold her child.

"Naruto I've already told you I want to do this on my own. I know I could be a famous magician already just by mentioning that I am the new possessor of your magic, but I don't want people to think it's just been handed to me. I want them to know how hard I've worked. I want to make my name for myself before introducing you into it."

Indeed she had worked extremely hard, he marveled. She trained along side him for years, unwilling to give up on anything he taught her.

Naruto laughed, used to her stubborn ways. "They are going to think something is up when they realize you have control over all four elements Sakura."

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"And that is exactly why I won't be showing them all the tricks up my sleeve for a while to come."

Naruto smiled his mischievous smile once more at the pink haired girl.

"I guess that just means you're going to have to work double shifts at Ichiraku's then." Sakura's body slumped forward even more at the realization, and it took all of the Gods willpower not to laugh at the sight.

Sakura wearily picked up Sasuke's wallet.

"I wonder what he has in here. I won't take the money though, I wouldn't take it illegally."

She looked up at Naruto with serious eyes.

"Would you please make sure he gets this back. I'll place a note in it saying sorry. Maybe then he won't try and arrest me."

Naruto smirked.

"I can do that. I'll drop it off at his doorstep. Though I think he will be a bit paranoid, trying to figure out how you got it back to the compound. It'll be even more fun to watch him be frustrated over it for the next few days. Serves him right."

Naruto knew Sasuke because he had joined the police academy as a younger version of himself. Gods had the ability of foresight, which meant they could see a humans future. However, Sakura's future was unclear. Only one factor was accountable for the uncertainty of her future, and that happened to be Sasuke Uchiha. There was no clear answer to what Sasuke had to do with her future either.

Curious, the God decided to get closer to the Uchiha descendant to learn more about him. Sasuke's future was also unreadable to Naruto which made it all the more fun and interesting. Naruto was unsure of what the future brought for the first time in his life, which was a fun gamble for him; if not a steep one.

Naruto had plans to help Sakura's inner fire release its intentions on the world around her, and he wasn't about to allow anything to stop her potential. He figured if things were to go right, he'd have to move the pieces of the game in his favor.

In his time with the Uchiha, Naruto actually grew somewhat close to the human male. They had become somewhat friends. Pissing off the stoic young man had become a hobby of Naruto's. It was harder to play tricks on those who didn't emotionally respond to them, but even more fun to find the buttons which needed to be pushed.

Today Sakura would probably be exactly that button. It was finally time they met, but on Naruto's terms. He smiled brightly and affectionately at Sakura as she handed him the wallet with the note tucked neatly inside.

She was his cherry blossom, and he would ensure she got the chance to bloom.


	2. Chapter II

_The gods have seemingly favored the humans since their creation. Loving them, answering their prayers, and lending their powers to those who were chosen. It was this very close relationship between the Gods and humans which annoyed some of the Demons._

 _There have been points in history when the Gods and Demons were friends, and others where they were enemies. They have seemed to change positions on the matter over and over again through their immortal lives. Just like the sun and moon are forever in disagreement, and yet also in perfect harmony. The world could not understand peace, if it did not first understand conflict. Such was the way of nature, and existence. There is the good, the bad, and the bad in the good along with the good in the bad. There are those demons who strive for goodness, just as there are sometimes Gods who strive for chaos._

 _It was once upon a time that the demons had also leant their powers to the humans they deemed worthy. However, for the past few centuries only a very few rare humans were passed on powers from the demons._

 _There are those humans who are Demi-gods, such as those closest to the original bloodline of certain clans. Human clans such as the Uchihas or Hyuugas who were descendants of a God._

 _It was not uncommon for a God to fall in love with a human, just as it was not uncommon for a demon to fall for a human. There are those humans who have demon blood running through their veins; some halfs, some quarters._

 _There was only one God however; who shares his blood with that of a demon._

.

.

.

 **Dancing Embers**

Chapter II

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto materialized within the Uchiha compound in front of Sasuke's house. The night air was cool against his face and he could smell the oncoming scent of fall hanging on the air. The sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon, only a soft orange hue melting into the night sky proof of its existence. He pulled the wallet out of his pocket and examined it. Curious, he opened the wallet and extracted the note Sakura has left inside.

 _"Games are only fun if there are at least two to play. Your money is inside, but you'll find your keys are still here to stay._

 _Catch me if you can young Captain."_

Naruto snorted, shaking his head in amusement at the nickname she had given Sasuke. Nothing pissed him off more than being compared to his older brother in such ways. No doubt she figured he felt his brothers shadow over him now that his brother was general. She was cunning enough to see things in people they sometimes missed themselves. Sakura was indeed much more like him than she cared to admit. She had always believed the God was crazy for choosing her; stating that she was nothing like the Trickster God. It was probably because they had grown up together that she often times forgot that he was indeed a _God_ , and that he had the capability to see that of which humans couldn't understand. Or perhaps even, that they refused to accept. She would not be the first to not take him seriously, though she did so for entirely different reasons than those before her.

Naruto was the youngest of the Gods, being that he was the last born thus far. Due to this fact many of the Gods and Goddesses paid him no heed. Though of course, being the God of Tricks and Witt didn't help either. He was a bit of an outcast in the god realm. The respect he did receive was due to his linage rather than his own prestige. His parents were both considered two of the greatest Gods in existence and were both revered highly by gods, humans and demons alike.

His father, Minato, the God of Light and Creation; the God of the Suns. His mother, Kushina, the Goddess of Wind and Change; the goddess of the skies. Together they took care of Earth from above; observing all of creation below them. It was they, who more so than the other gods, watched over the human realm.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Naruto placed the wallet down on the doorstep knowing fully well Sasuke prided himself in ensuring he was the first to leave. He has a bit of a one sided rivalry with his older brother.

Naruto could just see Sasuke's bewildered face now, imagining him finding it on the doorstep. Not that his face would even change, but Naruto could just see the fraction of a centimeter his eyes would widen. It would be even more amusing to see his slight scowl when he realized his keys had not returned. Of course Sasuke probably didn't need them, but just the mere reminder that he had been stolen from right before his eyes without notice would make his cold blood boil.

Naruto disappeared within the wind leaving only a laugh of amusement behind.

* * *

Sakura held the silver keys up above her head, allowing them to dangle in the moonlight which cascaded from her window. She was without a doubt going to _jail_. There goes her clean record. She just couldn't resist the temptation to further rile up the man she had watched wrongly accuse so many. Though she very well doubted he knew anything about her, she knew all to well about him.

Not that she could blame him per say. No, rather it was the fault of the police as a whole, or perhaps even society itself. People were never given a chance, and their stories didn't matter to people like the Uchiha Captain. There was no justice in assumptions. No, Sakura believed that people shouldn't have to fall victim to circumstance, but when it did happen they should at least be heard out. Many people were arrested for things they could not control. Such as the poor boy who couldn't find food in the garbage, who stole a piece of bread to survive.

 _After all rules are meant to be broken._

Sakura giggled at the thought. Her bedroom door opened with a soft creak, emitting an orange glow which seemed to bleed into the silvery moonlit room. Naruto poked his golden head in, looking at her with his ever happy eyes. It was almost fitting to see the orange aura of light around him, making him truly look like the God he was, rather than the human he pretended to be.

"Sakura don't be up too late, you have ramen to make me tomorrow!"

Sakura threw a pillow at his head, completely unsurprised as he dodged it easily. He would come in here just to tease her. They had shared a home together ever since she was a child in the orphanage. Now they continued to live under the same roof with their own place. Which meant much to Sakura's dismay her kitchen, and she did all the cooking so it was HER kitchen, was full of instant ramen packages. Even though the God did not need to eat, he loved the mortal food to an obsession.

"Don't remind me. I don't know why they open Ichiraku's so early. The only one who would ever eat breakfast there is you."

Naruto shrugged. "You just don't know what you're missing Sakura-chan! Anyways goodnight."

She smiled at his retreating figure. "Goodnight baka-sama." The door closed, the orange glow retreating back into the hallway, and it almost seemed that Naruto's warmth disappeared with it. Sakura turned on her side and sighed. She looked up at the full moon outside of her window, and said a prayer to the goddess.

* * *

To surprise Sasuke was a feat in and of itself. To do it twice however, was nothing short of a miracle. Sasuke bent down to pick up his wallet, which was apparently no longer in the possession of the pink haired hooligan. He frowned slightly noticing his keys were not with it as well. He hadn't noticed his keys were also missing through the initial shock of having his wallet taken right from under his nose.

 _How did she get this into the Uchiha Compound?_

The compound was protected by a magical barrier which the Uchiha priest kept up. This barrier actually covered a good portion of Konoha as well along with the Hyuuga's and Nara's barriers. However; only those with clearance were allowed to enter the barrier into the Uchiha compound itself. Unless she got clearance somehow, there was no way she could have gotten in.

Itachi stepped next to him in the doorway with a raised brow . The silent question was undeniable.

"Hn." The single syllable answer the Uchiha's were famous for was his only reply. Never one to press matters he didn't dignify as 'his business' Itachi left with a one shoulder shrug. Sasuke didn't wait for Itachi to be further away however. Knowing his brother would put two and two together if he checked his wallet, he closed his eyes and imagined his office. He could feel the dark and cool aura of his magic surge through his body as it began to form around him.

"Ire locus"

Sasuke materialized into his office where he felt he at least had some privacy. It was already enough he had been swindled, much less for anyone to find out about it. He opened his wallet to ensure that everything was still inside. A square piece of paper fell out, gliding softly down to the floor. Sasuke first checked the contents of his wallet. Once satisfied that everything was in its place he bent down to pick up the note and read it.

Sasuke then proceeded to crumple up the note in his hand with a hint of a scowl etched onto his face. He couldn't believe he was about to agree with his colleague for once when his famous word rang in Sasuke's head.

 _Troublesome._

The piece of paper ignited on fire in Sasuke's hand, rippling itself into a small pile of ash. Sasuke's smirked, thinking of the last line.

 _Catch me if you can young Captain._

It was obvious the girl had no idea how dangerous it truly was to continue to play with fire.

* * *

Naruto was overjoyed by his partners extra apathetic mood. It was obvious to Naruto that the wheels in Sasuke's head were turning and he was trying very hard to cover it up. No doubt the Uchiha was deciding how to start looking for Sakura.

 _Leave it to teme to use this as a means to pick up his shattered ego._

"Hey Sasuke it's almost lunch break. Want to go with me to get ramen?"

"The only one who eats that garbage is you dobe". Naruto smiled widely at the back of Sasuke's head as he continued waking ahead of him. Sasuke had missed his chance to get exactly what he wanted. Oh how silly humans were indeed.

"Alright, I'll catch you later then." And with that Naruto disappeared.

* * *

Sakura wiped down the long bar in front of the Ramen stand, cleaning up the mess their customers had left behind. It wasn't that Sakura wasn't grateful for the job that Naruto had gotten her here. She enjoyed working with Teuchi, and she knew it gave Ayame a chance to have a break. It was just that Sakura grew rather _bored_ being stuck in one place for too long.

It was more in her nature to be adventuring, and seeing the eight main cities. She wanted to become a recognized magician and help the cities protect their borders. She wished to help protect traveling civilians, and go on missions for Konoha. She wanted to be hired to use her _magic_ , not her cleaning and serving capabilities.

She had no reason to complain however; seeing as it was her idea to make it on her own. She knew in her heart that this was the way things had to be. Sighing she glanced at the location of the sun in the sky to determine what time it was. It seemed that only an hour remained before Ayame would take over for her shift.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura sighed.

 _Well there goes my quiet afternoon._

"Hey Naruto!" Teuchi appeared from the kitchen. "You having the regular?"

Naruto's face lit up as it always did whenever he saw the ramen chief.

 _What am I thinking, his face is stuck in that grin of his._

Sakura smiled softly though at the thought. She did hold compassion for her God friend in her heart, and his happiness was extremely contagious.

"I'm extra hungry today, I think I'll have 12 bowls!" Naruto took out his famous frog wallet peering inside. "EHHHH?!"

He gave a sheepish grin. "I'm a little short on cash, can you place 5 of them on Sakura's check?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

 _WHAT?!_

"Sure thing Naruto. You sure are lucky to have someone like Sakura around." Before Sakura could say anything Teuchi left to go and fill Naruto's order.

 _I'm going to wipe that amused grin right off his face._

"Naruto..." Sakura sweetly called. The God visibly gulped, knowing all too well that tone of voice. Even for a human Sakura could be extremely scary.

Careful her boss wouldn't overhear her she said, "What was that about being a **god,** and being able to **create** money for me?" Sakura cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Ah come on Sakura-chan. I can't make it that easy on you for ignoring my help." Sakura gave Naruto a look that promised 'I will get you back for this when I am not in a work environment.'

She didn't want to be responsible for the property damage her inhuman strength would cause. She needed her money for the academy, not Naruto's antics.

Pushing her annoyance aside for now with a sigh, Sakura continued cleaning the bar. She should be used to the Gods tricks by now. She would just have to find a way to get him back, which was exceedingly difficult to do. It was almost impossible to pull one over a Gods head. Especially the Trickster God himself. But Sakura was no ordinary human, and she knew Naruto well enough that though _almost_ impossible it was not _completely_ impossible.

Sakura and Naruto continued his lunch with pleasant conversation and childish teasing. He left just as Ayame came to release Sakura from her shift. Sakura said her goodbyes to the father and daughter as she left.

She would go home and shower the smell of ramen off of her, and then finally go to practice.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the crowded streets of the market place ignoring the many street vendors who yelled out deals over the murmurs of the crowd. It was too noisy, and there were too many people for his liking.

He wasn't out here for enjoyment though. No, he was out here for information. Of which he had collected quite a good amount of successfully.

The pink haired hooligan had a name. Sakura Haruno. The townspeople seemed to absolutely adore her, which left a sort of bitter taste in his mouth. It seems that she dedicated her time to helping others when she wasn't busy working or training to be a magician. Though he disliked her, he would admit that she had displayed a very high level of magic control in her performance. He had no doubt she could become a great magician, if not a troublesome one.

 _I need to stop playing Shogi with Shikumaru._

She was famous around town for being a sweet and caring girl with a big heart. None of which Sasuke had the pleasure of witnessing. Though, unsurprisingly, she was always described as mischievous. What irked Sasuke however, was the townspeople's reluctance to tell him where she worked.

Konoha was a large city, but Sasuke would eventually find her.

 _You cannot hide forever._

* * *

Sakura's long pink hair danced wildly in the wind as she made her way to Konoha's designated training grounds for magic users. Though there were several different training locations placed along the outlines of the city, Sakura perfered to use the one which people less often visited.

The training ground she frequently used was one of the oldest in the city, and therefore was a bit beat up. It didn't have the newest training equipment either, which is why magicians usually didn't bother with it. Rather than update it and restore it, Konoha had left the place to rot. It suited her just fine though.

Sakura preferred to train here so that she would be able to practice all of the elements without witness. Though it was not unheard of for a person to be blessed by more than one God, it was typically unheard of to possess all four elements. Seeing her utilize so many would alert someone to the fact that she had been blessed by the Trickster God. The first in over two hundred years.

There were of course more than four Gods, each with the domain of an element and magical attribute. For example, two gods could possess an earth attribute, but the powers themselves would work differently. One power such as the famous Tsunade's; Goddess of Mountains and Resurrection; held the capability of strength, and the ability to heal. While the power of Izanami; goddess of Plants and Restoration; the capability to control the plants, and to restore a place or item to its previous state of being, within a time limit of course. Though both were Earth elements, the abilities of each worked slightly different.

Being that Sakura was blessed by Naruto, she held the abilities of his magic. Naruto was a jack of all trades, and a master at nothing. She had the capability to wield all four elements, but not necessarily all the abilities within them.

She weaved in and out of the crowd of the market place, lost in her thoughts as she unconsciously followed the path to her training spot she knew so well. She was lost in the ambiance of the crowded street, and the calls of the vendors as they competed with one another for customers.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she collided into the strong wall of a mans chest.

"I'm so sorry I want paying atten..."

She looked up to the face of none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **As you have probably guessed the beginning of each chapter will have some background information to the story and the main characters. I have decided that because I truly want to work hard on my writing I will be posting every other day, in order to give myself enough time to write to my ability without rushing myself. Again any advice on Tim writing to help me improve is totally welcome!**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger :P I'll see you again after tomorrow. Or perhaps a short chapter tomorrow if timing permits.**

 **i am so happy so many of you seem to like the story so far. It makes me genuinely happy! Thank you to all who reviewed, faved and followed.**


	3. Chapter III

_It was a dark night in the human realm on the night of Naruto's birth. While Kushina was giving birth, the skies raged on in a violent storm. Affected by her emotions, the sky rang out in loud thunder to her every cry._

 _Minato and Kushina were the proclaimed Guardians of the human realm. It was they who oversaw all below. Such a night was a perfect opportunity for anyone to attack the human realm. Though the other Gods watched on, only a handful of Gods were powerful enough to match the raw power of the ancient Kyuubi, who was as old as creation itself._

 _Angry and devastated by being mistreated by the humans for centuries, the demon unleashed hell upon the human realm that very night. All the years of suffering he had suffered at the hands of humans was unleashed into his fury. No longer would he be sealed inside the insolent humans who only wanted his power. Just because the selfish creatures were not gifted with it, they attempted to take it for their own. However no human could withstand the ancient power of the Fox Demon._

 _Screams of humans filled the angry skies as he lay his torment upon them. Men and women alike screaming as they attempted to flee from his wrath. Raw power poured into the City, like fresh molten lava. It burned his victims down without a trace. A power he once used to create the land masses for the earth was now being used to destroy the very inhabitants of it._

 _It was Minato who rushed to the humans aid, stopping the demon from continuing his attack of outrage. It was Minato who sacrificed his only son in order to protect the human realm from further harm. He took the essence of the Kyuubi and stored it into the newborn baby; the only one who would be able to indefinitely hold its tremendous power. For the legend has it that the day Naruto was born, he had already been destined to be bonded to the Fox demon himself._

 _So the Kyuubi waited, until the day came that Naruto's consciousness would one day meet his own. He waited for the day that the seal placed on him would fade away. It would be on that very day that he would plan to try again at his revenge._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dancing Embers**

Chapter III

.

.

.

* * *

Ebony clashed with deep green as Sasuke looked down into the face of the very person who had consumed his thoughts the entire day. Emerald eyes caught his attention, shining like crystalline orbs in the afternoon sunlight. He could instantly tell that this woman's eyes were the window to her soul; so easily readable. Her eyes widened slightly as she recognized him; befittingly resembling that of a startled deer.

 _It seems the Gods have given me their blessing today._

There was but a breath of hesitation from each other, as they recognized one another. It was but a fraction of a second, before she ran away with a speed no average human could possibly feat. A speed only those with affinity for fire magic could hope to ever achieve. Yet again, she was underestimating him for even if she possessed the fire magic, she was still but a human girl. He on the other hand was a demi-God, and none could outrun him.

 _So the chase begins._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she took to the rooftops, heart pounding in her head. She would say that she was nervous, if it wasn't for the fact that she was actually thrilled. It had been some time since she had last been in a duel with another magician that was of a high level. Of course, she trained with a God, but over the years she had become so accustomed to his various fighting styles.

This was new. This was unpredictable, and excitement was burning throughout her body; devouring any nervousness left inside her. She knew she was at a disadvantage though, which made this chase all the more dangerous. Sasuke had already seen her use fire magic, which meant if she wanted to keep her identity a secret, she couldn't afford to use any other elements.

Inwardly she cursed. Sasuke was a high level magician; in fact one of the top ranked magicians in the world. She had no doubt she could take him, but probably not when limited to one element. Not yet at least. It was also disappointing because that meant she would have to play the role of mouse for now.

 _Heh, at least I won't make it easy on him._

She opened up her magic senses as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to place a location on him. It was no doubt he was on her tail, and probably closer than she would care to admit. The breeze blew strongly against her, as if warning her to turn back the way she came; her pink mane dancing wildly behind her in its grasp.

Up here on the roofs, she was but a sitting duck. She was too open to him, but it was the fastest way to get to the crowded part of town. Of course the small marketplace they had been in was indeed crowded, but the street was too narrow for her to utilize any of her tricks.

 _No, when at an unfair advantage with power you must then use the advantage of terrain._

A flash of black was all the warning she had as he appeared before her suddenly, his hands already glowing alight with vicious orange flames.

"Sakura Haruno you are under arrest."

 _Shit, he's fast._

"What's the matter Young Captain? Can't afford to play a little game? I returned the wallet to you." She smirked at him, knowing damn well she was digging herself a deeper grave behind her somewhat false bravado. She hadn't expected his speed to be at such an impossible rate, making her suddenly worry about the success rate of her previous plan. Extracting the keys from her pocket she dangled them out in front of her, the silver keys jingling to the motion.

"Or are you looking for these? Silly reason to put someone in jail really".

Sasuke waisted no time with idle chat as he rushed towards her, reaching her in the blink of an eye. She called her fire to her, forming the flames inside of her palms as it roared to life. It snaked it's way outwards into that of a flaming whip. She had no intentions of fighting him close range in this predicament. He jumped back away from her flames as they lashed out towards him.

It was obvious she could not outrun him, but she could try and buy some time while directing him towards the location of her interest. After all, when the cat chases the mouse it was always the mouse who held control of the direction.

 _If I can keep him far away enough to chase me that is._

She flipped backwards out of his reach, her fire circling around her as she landed a bit further back, with a smirk.

"I'll have you know I am not going to make this easy."

Sasuke rushed at her again, only for her to slice her fire through the air towards him. She was unsurprised as he easily avoided her attack, jumping over the roaring flame still heading towards her, but at least it slowed him down slightly. She redirected her flame towards his back, forcing him to redirect himself to the left as she jumped further back yet again.

Controlling the fire in this form took perfect magic control, and was normally taxing to the magician to hold for extended periods of time. Luckily for Sakura perfect magic control was something she was born with, and she had had a long time to practice this type of magic. However; she would need her strength for this battle, so she couldn't afford to keep this up for too long.

He shot out a large ball of fire towards her, the flame roaring as it passed by just inches from her head; as she quickly side-stepped from the attack. Her face tingled from the immense heat having been so close to her tender skin.

 _That was close._

She studied him carefully, trying to calculate his next move. His eyes resembled that of obsidian, glinting dangerously under the reflections of his fire. He smirked at her, his aristocratic face showing the arrogance she so much despised. She couldn't deny that he was breathtaking in his fighting stance. The luminesce of fire brought a light to his normally pale face that seemed to highlight his best features. His normally emotionless face almost seemed to hold passion underneath the fires glow. Oh how she'd love to deck him in that beautiful arrogant face for looking down upon her, just as he did to so many others.

He came at her again, his incredible speed making it impossible for her to properly calculate his moves. Sakura took in a breath, channeling her magic carefully. She shaped the fire to create a wall in front of her; spreading across the entire roof they currently resided on. This trick took a lot out of her, but she had no choice. His speed was too fast, and she knew she could not fight him close range with fire alone.

Turning sharply on her heel she sped off towards her planned location. The wall of fire forcing Sasuke to redirect around the flames to another rooftop. It only bought her enough time to get off the roof.

She found herself in a narrow alleyway, the warm sun blocked out behind cold concrete buildings. This temporary refugee felt dark and unwelcoming. As though it could very well hide her within its shadows, yet it would do her no good in the end. It gave off the feeling of a place of hidden shadows, where only those with negative intentions lingered about.

Running as fast as her power allowed her, Sakura jumped up with a practice agility over a dumpster, her small hands grasping the edges of it. She swung her legs around her with enough momentum to pull her body up over the dumpsters edge and onto the top of it. Without hesitating she continued on, jumping off of it into a roll on the ground. As her feet reconnected with the earth she ran again. As she reached the end of the alleyway, a loud croaking sound of metal was her only warning of Sasuke's fast approach.

She rushed out of the dark alley back into the warm sunlight; going straight into middle of town. She took advantage of her small window of time to meld into the rush of the crowd. Pushing her way through the mass of people, she silently hoped she could lose Sasuke. Neither of them could use their speed in this sea of people, and hopefully he would lose her direction.

 _Unlikely, but I am blessed by the Trickster God. Unlikely things happen to me all the time. Such as bumping into Sasuke of all people in the first place._

If Sakura found out Naruto had anything to do with this, she may very well burn his Ramen collection to the ground. Sakura pushed against the oncoming crowd, heading to the edge of the streets looking for a good place to escape to. A strong grasp suddenly pulled on her arm, as she was yanked into yet another alleyway. A small groan escaped her lips as her back slammed into a brick wall from the force of the fast movement. Sasuke was on top of her in a second, an annoyance burning in his eyes.

For the first time since she bumped into him, a small amount of fear pooled its way into her being. She looked into his eyes which had bleed into that of Crimson. She knew of these eyes, everyone knew of them.

 _The Sharingan_.

She was frozen still, she couldn't move under his gaze. The Sharingan prevented her from moving, nor uttering a word. This is part of what made the Uchihas perfect for law enforcement work in a world of magicians. This magical sight of theirs could not only break through illusion, but it could create it. Due to the nature of the eyesight, it prevented the person from casting any spells, nor did it allow the victim to move their body. The persons body would be under the illusion of being completely frozen.

Sakura knew she was in danger. If the tomoes began spinning, she would be cast into an illusional world of Sasuke's choosing. In that instant she knew she only had one choice, she would have to use the element of air to escape. Now he would know she had the affinity for more than one element, but it was her only choice.

 _Damn it all to hell._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Her once emerald eyes were shaded viridian in the darkness of the alleyway. They were widened in what seemed to be shock under his intense gaze. He had her right where he wanted her. Sasuke had honestly expected a bit more of a fight out of her, but it seemed she wasn't as clever as she portrayed herself to be. In fact it would have been much more intelligent of her not to have messed with him in the first place.

She once again resembled that of a panicked deer just before the panther claimed it as his meal. Her full heart shaped lips were parted slightly in a silent gasp which she was unable to finish; frozen in time by his Sharingan. Her pink hair splashed out about her against the brick wall; bringing life of color to the otherwise lifeless shadows.

The foolish woman before him had perhaps intrigued him for a short time, a feat no other woman had accomplished before her. However, it seemed the hooligan was out of tricks, and her wild fire was reducing to that of a mild smolder. He smirked, somewhat amused at her predicament. It would seem that the pink haired hooligan had been brought to heel; a feat he assumed was none to often accomplished. She may have resembled that of a fire, but he was an inferno. It was only natural for his flames to swallow her up whole.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted however, as he suddenly felt the warmth of her body receded from him; viridian eyes disappearing right before him. He blankly stared at the brick wall in front of him in complete shock. Sasuke slammed a fist into the brick wall in aggravation; the bricks crumbling under his strength.

 _Impossible._

It was impossible for anyone to escape his Sharingan. No one could cast a magic spell while under its gaze. Not unless...unless she had the affinity for air. It's the only thing that made sense. If she also held the affinity for air, she would have been able to materialize herself without the use of a spell. The damned troublemaker had caught him off guard again.

It was already uncommon to find those with the fire element outside of the Uchiha clan, and even more uncommon for magicians to have affinity for more than one element. Though it was not unheard of. Just who was this girl? Who was the enigma that was Sakura Haruno. He intended to find out. He would be the one tame the little troublemaker, he would make absolute sure of it.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A bowl of ramen crashed to the wooden floor; the hot contents splattering across the dinning room.

"Sakura-chan don't do that to me! You know I can't always use foresight on you." Naruto whined, dismayed by the death of his favorite meal. Sakura had materialized out of nowhere so suddenly, it actually caught the Trickster God off guard.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack.." He paused as he looked up at her, realizing the shocked look on her face. Her hand was on her heart as though it was racing wildly underneath her fingertips.

"Eh? Sakura what's wrong?" Suddenly concerned, Naruto rushed over to her side to get a closer look to ensure she was unhurt. He had never seen her so worked up before. Her breathing was a bit heavy as though she has been running furiously.

"That was a close one". She said more to herself than him. Naruto arched a brow, now completely perplexed.

"What was a close one?" She turned her startled eyes towards him, the emerald orbs relaxing as she met his gaze.

"Naruto I'm so glad I made it out of there!" Naruto stared at her incredulously.

"OUT OF WHERE?!". Sakura blinked at his outburst, realizing she hadn't informed him.

"Sasuke." Sakura breathed out. "He almost caught me just now. I was stuck under the affects of his Sharingan. I had to use materialization in front of him. Now he knows I have the element of both fire and air. This game I'm playing is getting dangerous."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "You bumped into Sasuke today?"

"Yeah, I was actually a little peeved thinking it was you" Sakura looked at Naruto with consideration. "What are the odds I'd run into him so soon in such a large city?"

Naruto shrugged, placing a bright grin on his face.

"Hey on the bright side at least you can use two elements next time he runs into you. It's not impossible for you to have been blessed by two gods. It'll only hurt his ego that much more."

He watched as Sakura smiled softly, nodding in agreement with him.

"I guess I shouldn't worry too much then, what's done is done." She jingled the silver set of two keys in front of her. "And I still have these." Sakura giggled, the merry sound ringing throughout the apartment.

"I'm going to go shower, I'm all sweaty from running." Naruto nodded at her as she made her way out of the dinning room and into her room. It wasn't until he heard her door close with a soft click that his grin disappeared from his face. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Just what were the odds of her bumping into him today? Either the fates had something in mind or another God was meddling in. The second option didn't settle too well with Naruto at all.


	4. Chapter IV

_Naruto had not been the only God interested in the bright flame of Sakura's soul. There had been another who was just as drawn to the possibilities Sakura's future held. The Goddess who was intrigued with Sakura made Naruto a deal. He was to train her and take care of her until she was of age. Once Sakura had become a magician, she would then know of the other God who had bestowed her blessings upon her. The Goddess simply sat back and waited in the shadows for the day she could walk into Sakura Haruno's light._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dancing Embers**

Chapter IV

.

.

.

* * *

The smell of ramen curled its way from the kitchen to the front of the ramen stand; beckoning to the potential customers walking past on the bustling street. The smell made Sakura nauseous so early in the morning. The sky was a soft pastel shade of blue; open and cloudless. The fresh autumn breeze swept through the stand, pushing some of the scent of ramen away from her as though the wind goddess herself had heard Sakura's plea. The wind felt crisp; the scent of change evident in the air.

It had only been a week since her encounter with the young captain. Sakura was grateful that she hadn't run into him again yet, but there was a part of her (which she denied the existence of) that felt a bit disappointed. Her life had been at a bit of a standstill as she worked diligently to raise money for the oncoming academy entrance dates. Her little game with the Uchiha had brought a spark of light into her somewhat stagnant life; albeit a nerve raking one.

She had been in her toes for the past several days, constantly looking over her shoulder as though he would tackle her at any given moment. The eerie feeling of being watched often times crept up her spine; as though he was just behind her waiting for the opportune moment. Naruto had made her jump several times, much to his enjoyment, when he caught her off guard. Yet even though she felt as though she was constantly walking on broken glass, she felt so much more alive.

Birds chirped their morning song over the ambience of the crowded streets. Familiar faces waves their greetings to Sakura as they walked passed. She felt a bright smile light up her face with each familiar face that walked by, their smiles contagious. Teuchi hummed cheerily in the kitchen as he prepared the days broths, the deep sound vibrating an air of comfort throughout the stand. Sakura tucked her long cherry blossom tresses into a bun, ensuring that every strand was in place. It wouldn't do to have hair in the customers food. She tied the white bandana on behind her bangs, and adjusted the white uniform.

Today was going to be a good day. She could feel it in the way the wind softly caressed her face; she could see it in the way the townsfolk seemed to have a little merry step to their walk. Something was coming over the horizon she knew, it was just a matter of waiting to see what it would be.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto sighed, holding his hands behind his head in an aloof posture. It had been a slow day for the police force. A sky blue eye turned to the right to look at his partner. The black haired male was brooding again; no doubt thinking yet again about how Sakura had given him the slip. Sasuke had yet to tell Naruto about the ordeal; his bruised ego probably wouldn't allow such a slip of information to pass. Naruto knew that it bothered Sasuke to know that he could take down men twice his size, and yet had been tricked by a soft pink haired girl twice.

Naruto had kept an eye on the two of them separately, trying to determine if another God was meddling in their lives. Thus far he had not seen anything which pointed to that conclusion. It wouldn't be totally unreasonable to think that the fates were behind this. After all Naruto couldn't even use his foresight on them. Perhaps the fates had something up their sleeves. However Naruto couldn't help the inkling feeling that he should keep watch anyways, just to be sure.

"Hey teme you going to eat ramen with my for lunch today?"

"Che." The sound was the only answer Naruto received as Sasuke disappeared.

 _Heh, suit yourself teme._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto's bright sunshine hair flashed into view as he ran over to the Ramen stand waving joyously.

 _He is WAY too happy today._

Sakura waved back, though much less enthusiastically, to her God friend. He perched himself in the seat he sat in everyday, the whiskers on his face spreading out widely with his grin.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura giggled behind her hand, amused with the Gods antics.

"Naruto did you get laid today or something?" Naruto looked at her incredulously.

"Sakura get your mind out of the gutter!" He scolded her like that of a child, disbelief shining evidently in his cerulean eyes. She laughed, shaking her head.

"I am only teasing you. What has you in such a good mood today anyways?" Naruto shifted in his seat a bit uncomfortably, making Sakura's smile falter a bit. She knew that squirm all too well.

"Eh, Sakura-chan I have a bit of bad news." Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit dejected at the proclamation.

 _And today had been going so well too._

"Good afternoon Naruto! The usual?" The Fox God's face lightened up like a beacon when he saw the ramen chief.

"Please!" Teuchi nodded, turning back to the kitchen in to fill Naruto's order. Sakura placed a hand on her hip, shaking her head at the older mans retreating figure.

"I don't know why I am here to take orders if he is always going to take them for me." Turning back to Naruto she added, "so what's the bad news?"

"Well they have decided to move the academy dates a bit earlier this year. They are going to be placing the entries three weeks from now."

"What?!" She hissed. It suddenly felt like reality was crumbling around her; her life falling into that of a black void. She didn't have enough money yet to enter into the academy.

 _That means I'll have to wait another whole year._

She could feel her body sagging to gravity under the heavy weight of the news. She suddenly felt more tired than ever before in her life, as though the last five years of steady labor were finally catching up to her. Her heart beat heavy in her chest, disappointment hungrily snaking its way throughout her being.

"I know you said you don't want my help.." He rambled on "but I found a good gig for you that would make you enough money in time for the entrance exams."

Sakura's ears pricked up, her demeanor changing immediately.

"Oh?"

Naruto's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "Yeah! There's a bar downtown that has live performances. They were looking for a singer to perform on Friday nights. I told them you'd be perfect for the job. They pay really well, and the performer also gets a share of the nights tips. "

"Hmmmm..." Sakura pondered over the idea. She hadn't ever sang in front of others; Naruto had been the only one to ever hear her while she sang to an imaginary crowd in the shower. She knew her voice was pleasant enough in and of itself, she had just never really had the desire to sing. It wouldn't hurt to take up the job offer, considering she couldn't do any street performances with the Uchiha on her tail.

"Okay, that sounds perfect! Thank you so much Naruto, this means a lot to me." He smiled brightly at her. This really was looking out to be her best day ever.

"Of course Sakura-chan." As she turned to get him his order, she missed the mischief in his eyes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Two weeks. It had now been two weeks since he had ran into the pink haired hooligan. He had been too busy with work to have been able to continue his search for her. Suddenly the crime rate broke out into an all time high this week. Sasuke rubbed his throbbing temples in his office, as he shifted through even more paperwork. He needed a break from this chaotic mess.

Just as he thought his day couldn't any worse, a golden ray of sunshine sprung into his office like a bat out of hell. An audible sigh rang out through the room.

"Teme you have to come out drinking with me tonight!" The overly optimistic blonde all but shouted at the black haired male. Sasuke could feel his temples throbbing.

"And what makes you think I would want to do that?" The whiskered male scoffed, placing a frown on his face in mock hurt.

"But I thought you loved hanging out with me." The corner of Sasuke's lips quirked into a smirk at Naruto's antics.

"I have never once indicated this to be the case." Naruto waved him off as though the statement just spoken couldn't be further from the truth.

"Eh whatever, you just need help pulling that stick out of your ..."

"Naruto can you get to the point?"

Naruto's face broke out into his mischievous grin. Sasuke's didn't like the look on his face, already prepared to flat out tell the blonde no to his request. There was no way he was going to...

"Well you see my friend Sakura has a gig tonight at this bar. I wasn't able to go last week because of work and I really wanted to bring some friends with me to make sure she has an even bigger crowd this week."

...miss this for the entire world.

"Your friend Sakura?" He let the normally chatty blonde continue his conversation.

"Yeah! I know you haven't met her before, but she's really awesome. She's trying to make enough money to enter the academy next week. I thought having a bigger crowd there tonight could help her out. She really deserves this." It had to be her. How many girls were named Sakura trying to raise money for the academy in the city?

"Hmmm.. I'll consider it." Not wanting Naruto to become suspicious, he kept up his cool and indifferent demeanor.

 _How interesting it would be if they knew each other._

"Thanks Sasuke, you're the best!" Sasuke smirked to himself as the blonde left his office.

.

.

* * *

.

.

He should never have come; the pink haired hooligan was not worth the aggravation. He nearly rolled his eyes as the ray of sunshine himself complained for the sixth time that night about being late. Served him right for inviting Kiba. The canine lover was always known to be late. It didn't help that the tattooed faced magician had convinced Naruto to pregame.

The group of men entered the bar, sitting down to order their drinks. Besides Sasuke, Naruto had also invited Shikimaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji who had politely declined; just as Sasuke should have done. His nerves were already grated down by the irritating day he had had, only to be further aggravated by the nuisance of a drunk Naruto and Kiba. Only Shikimaru seemed to understand his pain as he continued to drink with an occasionally muttered troublesome.

Sasuke avoided having any drinks in case he ended up having to chase once again after the pink haired vixen; if it was indeed her performing tonight. It seemed the performance was on a short intermission, the only music being that of the crowd murmuring over each other in the overly crowded bar. He sat with his back to the bar, his elbows resting on the table top; completely disinterested at the moment. He zoned out the playful bickering between Naruto and Kiba, obsidian eyes glued to the small stage. The instrument players were setting back up on stage.

Once pink hair hued lilac by the bars blue lights caught Sasuke's eye as he saw the pink haired hooligan walk onto the stage. Eyes from all around the room turned to her, as she stole the attention of the room. Her aura naturally drawing in the attention from all around her. His breath hitched as he saw her performance costume.

She wore a more traditional styled crimson top with a high neck, satin buttons holding the piece together in a sideways slant down her throat. The top pleated down in three sections into that of a very short skirt, only a long piece of the crimson material covering her. A long pastel pink sash was tied around her waist, the left over material was left to hang at her side. Long black boots, with crimson lining the boots in various places covered her long legs, only a hint of her upper thighs viewable. Long black glove ran up her arms, only the pointer fingers left uncovered. Her waist long hair was left down, flowing freely about her as she moved; a ruby crystal studded headpiece decorating her head, a teardrop shaped ruby dangling over her forehead.

She walked up the the front of the stage, her face changing from serene into mischief as she put on her performance face. Watching her change from girl who walked in like a goddess, and seeing her now as the pink hair vixen from hell, it was like seeing two completely different people. Viridian shaded eyes glistened under the soft lighting of the bar, traveling around each of the faces in the room.

"This will be our last song for tonight." She gave a warm smile as the audience made their disagreement audible. A melodic laugh filled the room through her mic.

"Well if you all liked it that much you can see us again next Friday, same time same place." With a wink to the crowd the instruments began to play, as the song started he watched as her eyes first caught Naruto's. He felt the blonde wave at her from beside him. Viridian met obsidian, she gave him a curious wink moving her eyes back to the rest of the crowd.

 _Heh, cheeky._

c _hiisa na kata o narabete_

 _aruita nandemonai koto de waraiai_

 _onaji yume o mitsumeteita_

 ** _(We walked with our shoulders in line,_**

 ** _Laughing about things that didn't matter,_**

 ** _As we looked onward toward the same dream.)_**

Her sweet voice filled the room like thick honey, the airy softness of it Involuntarily sending chills up Sasuke's spin. Her voice almost seemed to be laced with magic, entrancing him just as she did when she was dancing. The soft blue glow of the room gave her an angelic look, her hand caressing the mic with a softness of that of one who touched a lover when saying goodbye.

 _kimi ga inai to hontou ni taikutsu da ne_

 _samishii to ieba warawareteshimau kedo_

 _nokosareta mono nandomo tashikameru yo_

 _kieru koto naku kagayaiteru_

 ** _(When you're not around, I'm so bored,_**

 ** _But when I say I'm lonely, you just laugh at me._**

 ** _I just keep counting up the things I have left,_**

 ** _That shine brightly and never fade away.)_**

Her eyes drifted to where he was seated, if she was looking to him or Naruto he couldn't tell. Her eyes held a soft glaze to them as though she was recalling a distant memory. There was a lingering sadness in her voice; the sadness of an old wound which had healed but would forever leave its mark imbedded into ones skin. Gone again was the fiery woman; in her place was a complete stranger. A soft delicate petal lingered there on the stage, innocent and breathtakingly beautiful.

 _nanoku mono hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai_

 _meguru kisetsu o kakenuketeiku sorezore no ashita o mite_

 _sorezore no yume o erande_

 ** _(This single love was born among a million rays of light;_**

 ** _We run through the passing seasons, seeing each of our many tomorrows;_**

 ** _Choosing from each of our many dreams.)_**

Beside Sasuke, Naruto uncharacteristically smirked. Sakura probably didn't realize that her voice held the magic affinity of air inside of it, captivating the entire crowd; including the stoic Uchiha Captain. It tickled Naruto pink to know that the Uchiha was caught in her spell, and would be dumbfounded after this. It was worth the rage Sakura would unleash upon him later just to get under his partners skin.

As she finished the song, the instruments played their last notes, and the crowd broke out into loud cheers. Sasuke got up off of his seat immediately to go after the pink haired hooligan now that he had a chance. A firm grasp stopped him as he got off his stool. Sasuke turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Teme where are you going?" Sasuke gave Naruto a look which said 'none of your business dobe.' Yet he stopped in his tracks anyways. He had forgotten Naruto and the guys were here. How could he explain arresting Sakura in front of them? It was his pride or his opportunity.

"Bathroom." He lied hoping that could buy himself some time to come up with a different plan. Upon hearing this a heavy drunken arm swung around his shoulder, the man holding all his weight against Sasuke.

"Ah let me come with ya, I need to take a wiz." Sasuke inwardly groaned at the canine magician. Sakura turned her head towards him as a few members of the crowd finished talking with her. She looked at him amusedly as though she knew his predicament. To his irritation she had the nerve to childishly stick her tongue out at him; leaving to go behind stage. Sasuke shoved Kiba off of him, turning back to the bar. He needed a drink.

A few minutes later Naruto said his goodbyes, as he stated he planned on walking Sakura home. Obsidian eyes watched as the golden head of hair left through the back of the bar, gears turning in his head. It was no matter that he was unable to catch her tonight; he knew where she would be next Friday.

 _Same time same place._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Sakura swung Sasuke's keys around her finger, her little trophy for tonight's victory. She half ass-edly had slapped Naruto upside the head for his little games, and then proceeded to hug him for his absolute genius. The look on the young Captains face when he was unable to do anything about her being right in front of him had been priceless. Naruto and Sakura walked home on good spirits under the silvery glow of the moon.

* * *

 **Here is another quick chapter. The song was Orange by 7 oops! I really love it, I think it's so pretty. Anyways I shall be back with the next update in about 2-3 days :).**

 **I'm not so great at coming up with outfits, so here is the inspiration I got for Sakura's performance outfit, if you want to see it:**

violetky. deviantart art/Commission-July-03-Outfit-Design-548831945


	5. Chapter V

_The Gods did not often go into the dealings of human affairs unless they had no other choice. The same could not be said for Demons however. Once the only creatures of the Earth, some of the Demons had reluctance towards their new Earthly brothers. So, in the hopes of making amends to the creatures the Gods created a realm just for those Demons who wished to have their own separate space. A world on the Earth, but on a separate plain of existence._

 _While this satisfied some of the Demons, there were those who felt that the Earth was rightly their home alone. Due to some of the more maleficent intentions of the Demons, the Gods made it so that the Demons realm could only be connected to the Human realm once every year. Thus, limiting the amount of Demons who were on Earth at a time. It would be at this time of year that a Demon would have to choose to come back to the human realm. It would be at this time for any Demon to act if it so wished. The winter solstice._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dancing Embers**

Chapter V

.

.

.

* * *

The sound of bells jingled crisply through the air to the opening of a door, the cool autumn wind blowing in from the outside streets. Sakura walked into a flower shop with emerald eyes searching behind the counter; scents of floral aromas of all kinds invading her senses. A beautiful blonde woman came out from the back just as the door closed behind Sakura with a soft click.

"Welcome to Yamanka Flowers...oh! Forehead it's you." Sakura smiled at the nickname; a name she had been given by the blonde when they were both mere children.

"Afternoon pig!" Aquamarine eyes lit up as Sakura greeted Ino. The two had been friends since childhood. Sakura had met Ino shortly after her parents had died. Ino was the only one who knew that Sakura had been blessed by the God of Tricks and Witt.

"What's on your mind forehead?" Sakura eyed her friend wearily at the statement, as though Ino already knew exactly what was on Sakura's mind. The clan of the Yamanaka's had been blessed by the Goddess of insight and thought; one of the few Gods who did not hold an element. Due to their blessing the Yamanaka's could use telepathy, enter into another persons mind, and track down a persons essence. They were quite formidable foes, and scary when trying to withhold information from. Every once and a while some members of the clan, such as Ino, would have the gift of prophetic visions as well.

"Well I was actually hoping to have lunch with you when you're on break so I could catch up with you." Ino nodded her head in agreement.

"I was just about to go on break, let me go inform my mother of my departure." Sakura watched as Ino went back into the back room of the shop.

.

.

 _Sakura had been crying for what felt like an eternity; lost in her sorrows. Even at the tender age she was currently, she understood that her parents were gone forever. She tried so hard to hold onto the memories, but it felt as though the images of her parents were burning to ash in her mind. Like dust she was trying so desperately to cling onto as it fled from her fingers; swept away by the wind of time. Even though it had only been a month since their death, already their faces were becoming a blur. Her mothers voice, she couldn't recall its tone. Her fathers hugs, she could not longer feel their warmth._

 _So many things she had grown to know were taken from her in less than a night. And so she cried out her longing for them. Her tears providing her the only salvation from her deep heartache; the only sense of release from this entrapment she found herself in. She didn't want to bother the other kids at the orphanage with her feelings when they had all encountered similar fates. Sweet happy Naruto, even if he was a God she wanted to only smile for him. After he had given her so much, she didn't want to be upset around him._

 _So she felt so alone; though she knew she wasn't truly. But in that moment she felt loneliness burning up her insides, swallowing up any notion of having a friend with it._

 _Yet, suddenly there was a comforting hand on her shoulder, with a warmth that emitted through the flesh like a thousand suns. For a moment Sakura had thought that Naruto had come to find her; until she looked up into aquamarine eyes. A smile pierced through her heart, a gentle and genuine smile which could melt even the most frozen of hearts. Concern was evident in those warm blue eyes; pooled with gentle intentions._

 _"Are you okay? Why are you crying?"_

 _"Be-because, I'm all alone." Sakura sobbed._

 _"Are you lost? Did you lose your parents? I can help you find th..."_

 _At the blonde girls statement Sakura broke out into loud shaky sobs. An understanding seemed to come to the blonde haired girl as she wrapped her arms around Sakura._

 _"It's okay, I'm here. You're not alone anymore as long as I am around." The girl allowed Sakura to simply cry, never removing her warm embrace. When Sakura finally felt as though she had run dry of tears, she wiped her face looking back at her savior._

 _"Thank you" she whispered._

 _"What's you're name?"_

 _"Sa-Sakura."_

 _"Well Sakura, you and I are friends, and you will never be alone again."_

 _._

 _._

"Are you ready?" Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as Ino came back into the front of the store, making her way to the front door.

"Yeah."

.

.

Ino gave Sakura a thoughtful look after hearing of the pinkettes recent wild adventures with the famous Uchiha Captain.

"You have a thing for him don't you?" Sakura choked on her lemonade, gulping the liquid down with a start.

"Have you _LOST_ your _MIND_?! I hate arrogant jerks like him."

Ino shrugged, the playful look on her face only causing Sakura to inwardly groan.

"You don't have to like him personally, but you can't deny that he is gorgeous."

 _Leave it to Ino to bring that up.._

"Well he is good looking," Sakura said sheepishly. "but his personality is uglier than sin."

"Are you sure you don't want to just let him arrest and detain you?" Ino have Sakura a dark sultry look. "He might just have the perfect use for those magical handcuffs."

Sakura's face flushed at the blondes implications.

"INO!" The blonde woman laughed merrily, amused by how easy it was to tease her friend.

"Well it seems you've caught his attention anyways, what do you plan to do with it?" Sakura's shoulders slumped. She wasn't exactly sure what the answer to that question would be.

"Well..at first I just wanted to bruise his ego. Show him that if you keep your arrogant head so high as to never look down at your feet, that even the smallest pebble can trip you. Maybe humble him a bit. But it seems that this has only given him an ego trip."

"You never know how things will turn out. By the end of your little game you both may end up with a new perspective. Either way you've got your work cut out for you."

Sakura nodded, agreeing with her friends wise words.

"Speaking of which, I finally have enough money to enter the academy entrance exams!" Sakura held out her fingers in a V sign of victory, winking at her childhood friend.

"WHAT?! Finally! I thought you were going to be working until you were an old granny! Looks like we will be entering together then!"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically, her body suddenly buzzing with excitement at the proclamation.

"You want to be partners for the end trial?"

Ino pretended to think about it thoughtfully, her eyes gazing off in the distance.

"I don't know...your forehead might distract me." Sakura lightly punched her arm for teasing.

"Alright I suppose I can team up with you." Sakura rolled her eyes, smiling at the blondes antics. It had been far too long since she had seen Ino. She would have to ensure she didn't get so caught up in work in the future that she missed out on spending time with Ino.

As they finalized their lunch, and prepared to part ways they shared a friendly hug.

"Make sure to visit me more often Forehead, I'll see you at the entrance exams on Monday."

"Of course pig! Oh - by the way I'm performing again tonight, you want to come watch?" Ino gave her friend an apologetic smile, shaking her head no.

"I'm sorry Sak, I have some interrogations I need to help my dad with." Sakura smiled in understanding. Due to the Yamanaka's powers, they were often called to help the city interrogate prisoners. It helped a great deal that they could break into ones mind, and find the information themselves.

"That's okay! See you Monday Ino!"

Waving their last goodbyes, they parted ways. Ino going back to the flower shop, and Sakura going to work her shift at Ichiraku's before her performance tonight.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Trapped, enclosed, and utterly bored. These are the feelings the priestess felt everyday. Though she was absolutely honored by her job, and loved the ability to hold protection over the city she held so much endearment towards; she wished she was allowed outside of the temple. Oh how she prayed so often to the Goddess of the Moon and inner light to help her situation. The Goddess of which her clan had descended.

Hinata knew of course that the Goddess was extremely busy, and such prayers couldn't be answered right away. So Hinata stayed here in the temple, watching as the city she yearned to see continued bustling about beneath her. The Hyuuga temple was located on a hill right above the city, right inside her clans compound.

She had never been outside of the Hyuuga compound because her father wanted to keep her safe. It was also her responsibility as priestess to keep the Hyuuga force field over their part of the city; protecting the citizens from any outside magical attacks, if one should occur.

Though Hinata knew she did not always need to be in the temple to keep the force field up, as long as she remained within certain limits of the field itself it would remain strong. There were also several other priests and priestesses available to provide the protection in her absence. It was her alone however; who held the highest affinity for the Moon goddesses power, and so the responsibility of the cities protection had been placed upon her shoulders as soon as she had turned 15.

The Goddess Tuski-yami herself often times visited Hinata throughout the years, as they held a soul contract. The Goddess was very sweet and kind to Hinata, like the soft silvery light she emitted at night. Though Hinata had seen first hand how strong and intense the Goddess could be when she addressed Hinata's father. The Goddess had thankfully stood up for Hinata a few years back; bringing attention to the strict man that he unknowingly mistreated his daughter with his strictness. They now had a better relationship, but he still valued her protection above Hinata's desires. She couldn't blame him of course, after having been kidnapped once as a child.

The Goddess promised Hinata that one day she would take the girl out to see the world under her protection, but at the moment the Goddess had many events in the human world she was overseeing. Though the Hyuuga's were the Goddess's direct descendants, they were not the only humans she protected and guided. So Hinata waited, and had been waiting for what felt like so long now as she sat again in the temple room looking at the large milky orb of opalite which harnessed her powers; emitting the protective barrier over the city.

Soft lavender eyes set resolutely with a sudden realization. If her father only wished for her to be accompanied by a God for protection, did it really matter which one? She felt like a caged bird who was slowly dying in its containment. Just this once she needed so desperately to spread her wings to the sky. She could no longer look at the same walls of the temple, nor could she continue to walk the same streets of the compound as she had for the last nineteen years. She would pray to another God in hopes that they would answer her prayer.

But which God would be the best to ask? She would need a God who was smaller in importance than the major Gods, so that they wouldn't be too busy. A God who would be willing to break the rules, and a God who was clever enough to prevent her from being caught. Her eyes widened as she was struck with exactly what God fell under all of those categories. Bowing her head into her hands, she hoped with all of her being that this idea would work. Perhaps if she sounded desperate enough it would.

 _God Naruto, the fox of Tricks and Witt, please hear my prayer. I wish so much to be out of this prison that is my home. Please come to my aid._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

It had not been the first time Naruto had been prayed to, but it was the first time he had been asked for a presence by a human. Curious, he materialized right away, leaving a slightly bewildered Sasuke behind at the blonde male for not inviting him to lunch like every other day. Naruto found himself in the temple of the Moon Goddess.

 _I hope that's not an ill omen. Tuski-yami might not appreciate my being here._

Sky blue mixed with lavender as Naruto met the eyes of the one who had prayed to him. The woman before him wore a beautiful dress which seemed to float on the air around her, ornately designed to her body. It was beautifully decorated with hints of gold and moonstones accenting her waist. The dress was soft shades of white and blues, the Goddesses' colors. Her sleeves ended at the elbows with long tresses of material hanging down in soft folds. She wore blue gloves adorned with decorative patterns which served to protect her forearms. A transparent soft blue material hung down her back, giving her the Royal appearance of a Goddess herself.

Her deep purple hair flowed about her, giving her an aura to match that of the silvery moonlight; soft and graceful. She was the most beautiful Demi-God he had come to see yet. He smiled at her excited to meet the first to have ever called upon his presence.

"Hello Hinata, how can I help you?" Naruto's brow furrowed slightly as he realized he could not use foresight on her.

The Goddess must be protecting her, I better watch my step.

The young woman in front of him suddenly bowed her head in front of him respectfully.

"God Naruto th-thank you so much for answering my prayer." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, grinning awkwardly.

"Please don't bow to me, I'm not that kind of God."

Faltering, the woman quickly stood up straight, her eyes wide in obvious fear that she had insulted the God.

"I am so sorry, please forgive my insolence."

Naruto quickly waved his hands out in front of him denying her claim. "No no no it's fine! I just meant that I'm not really like the other Gods, so please don't feel the need to bow or call me God. Please just call me Naruto."

Her eyes widened still. "B-but that would be inappropriate."

Naruto sighed not sure how to let the girl know she didn't have to treat him any different from anyone else. "As long as I say it's fine, it's not inappropriate." He gave her his brightest smile in reassurance.

"So what can I help you with?"

Hinata looked away from him nervously, gently wringing a piece of her dress in her hands.

"I hope I'm not bothering you too much..but...you see the thing is...my father loves me very much and so he wants to protect me..and I'm thankful for it I really am but...but I've never even been outside the compound and..."

"You've never been outside the Hyuuga compound?" Naruto interrupted incredulously, his blue eyes practically popping out of his skull in disbelief. The woman had to be around Sakura's age, making her around 18-20.

Hinata sadly shook her head, "n-no."

"Well then what are you waiting for?!" And before she could reply he grasped her hand and pulled her to his chest; materializing them both out of the temple without second thought.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata felt the heat rush to her face as she found herself buried in the strong arms of a God; a well toned chest pressed to her cheek. Once she felt her feet touch the ground again, she gentle broke away from him; feeling dizzy from the shock. She had never really been physically touched by any male, much less a God. Not even her father was one for physical contact. The only time she had any contact by a male was when she joined her cousin Neji for spars. Even though she was the priestess, she was also a ranked magician and had learned how to protect herself.

The Trickster God smiled at her interrupting her stupor; his blue eyes lighting up like the morning sky.

"So where would you like to visit first? If you're hungry I know the perfect place for us to go have lunch!"

Hinata took a moment to glance around her; finally realizing she was in the town center. The streets were bustling full of people, everyone going in their own direction. There were street performers dancing wildly and playing cheerful music, as people tossed their coins at them in passing. Playing children weaved in and out of the adults with laughter. It was noisy, and alive, and her lavender eyes lit up in joy at finally being able to see such a display before her. Everyone in the Hyuuga compound was always so serious and well mannered.

She took notice again of the God, smiling a real genuine smile which she felt truly touch her heart for the first time in years.

"Lunch would be nice Naruto-sama." The God visibly cringed at her added honorific. He grabbed her hand and pulled her suddenly again before she had the chance to apologize. This time they took off at a decently fast pace through the crowd. She allowed herself to be dragged by him as she watched the different faces through the sea of people, enjoying all of the variety.

They stopped in front of a large Ramen stand called 'Ramen Ichiraku.' Hinata knew of the food, but had never had it before. She felt the warmth disappear from her wrist as Naruto beckoned her energetically to sit at the bar of the restaurant with him. She softly smiled at his enthusiasm, his sunny personality contagious.

"Good afternoon Naruto, oh hello!" Hinata smiled back at the pink haired woman before her, green eyes warmly greeting her.

"I haven't seen you around before, my name is Sakura, what's your name?"

Hinata felt her cheeks flush slightly at the attention, being unused to talking to many people, and never having met many people outside of the compound before.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, it is a pleasure to meet you Sakura-San." Hinata bowed her head in a respectful greeting, as all priestesses should always keep their mannerism. Emerald eyes widened at the sound of her name, recognition filling her gaze. Suddenly the pink haired woman slapped Naruto up-side the head, startling Hinata. Hinata blinked at the duo, doing her best not to openly gape; as such would be very unladylike.

"Naruto how could you bring the priestess to such a place for lunch? Have you no common sense in that thick ramen filled head of yours?"

 _Did she just hit a god?_ Hinata suddenly felt a bit faint.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Ow Sakura, I told her I'd take her to me favorite place." He wined.

The woman named Sakura placed her hands on her hips, scolding Naruto like a mother would a child.

"She is a fine lady, she deserves to go to a nice place." Sakura turned to the startled Hinata with apologetic eyes.

"I- I don't mind really...I have never had Ramen before and I would quite like to try it." Sakura's eyes softened, smiling at the purple haired girl.

"Alright! I will make sure to give you the best thing on the menu then!"

Naruto cheered up at this, his grin breaking out across his whiskered face.

"Yeah Sakura get her my special!" Sakura giggled nodding her understanding and left the two to go and put in their orders. Naruto turned to smile brightly at Hinata.

"That's my friend Sakura! She's a little temperamental, but she means well!"

Hinata stared at him a bit starstruck.

"Isn't she a mortal? You allow her to hit you like that?" Naruto's grin didn't falter, his blue eyes filled with a happiness she could easily become addicted to.

"Ah she doesn't mean it! Besides I'm a God, it doesn't hurt me in the slightest." He turned his head to make sure no one could hear them, and then leaned over to whisper in her ear. Hinata felt hear rise to her cheeks again at his close proximity.

"She doesn't want anyone to know just yet, but Sakura is the one I blessed with my powers." His breath tickled her cheek as he spoke, sending tingling jolts of electricity down her spine. She had to place a hand onto the counter to hold herself up from the dizzy-spell taking over her senses. Lavender eyes widened at the words he spoke.

So someone has finally been blessed by the Trickster God after all this time.

Naruto held his pointer finger up to his lips in a silent hush as he drew back from her, his radiating warmth disappearing, leaving traces of goosebumps on her skin. Sakura came back out with two large bowls of Ramen, and wooden chopsticks. Hinata silently wondered if she could ever finish such a large plate of food; startled again as she witnessed Naruto all but inhale his entire bowl. Sakura slapped him upside the head again, scolding him again for his poor mannerisms. Hinata allowed herself a soft giggle. She very much enjoyed the company of the two before her.

After the lovely lunch, and a short visit to the bustling marketplace, Hinata knew she had to return before anyone realized she was missing. So, once again Hinata found herself against the strong warm chest of Naruto as he materialized her back to the temple. His dazzling smile as he departed left her feeling dizzy, as she waved him goodbye with a deeply grateful thank you.

"I'll come by again in a few days and bring out out again!" She smiled at his disappearing form, the warmth of his infectious happiness seeming to leave the temple along with him. Suddenly the room felt much less alive, and Hinata much more alone. She sighed, feeling fulfilled regardless at having the ability to be amongst the townspeople if even for a short while. She looked down at the city below that had stolen her heart so long ago when she first watched the sun set over it. Today she also felt as though perhaps her heart had been stolen by that of a God.

 _Such thoughts are inappropriate of me..._

* * *

 **So Hinata made her first appearance. I am currently figuring out her character in this story, so I promise to write her more coming up soon. Sorry for any mistakes, this was posted in a bit of a rush; I shall edit this chapter over tomorrow. Tomorrow I will also be posting the rest of what I had planned in this chapter, I didn't want to make you all wait another day. So I'll break it into two updates. See you tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter V (part 2)

_._

 _._

 **Dancing Embers**

Chapter V (part 2)

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Sasuke strode lazily through the nighttime streets, the dark blue hue of the sunless sky casting a deep shadow across Konoha. There was a new moon tonight, leaving only the stars to light up the world beneath them. He was on his way to the bar that Sakura would be performing at tonight; late again so as to not draw too much attention to himself. He could only hope that Naruto wouldn't be there this time.

He stopped as he reached the bar, hearing the band ending a song from outside the door. He reached his hands out to grasp the handle, the blue light of the bar pooling out around him. He moved inside, pushing through the people as he made his way to an inconspicuous place to sit at the bar. He pulled his black hood up over his head, keeping his identity unknown. The bartender eyed him wearily as Sasuke sat down.

As the man was about to say something about the hood Sasuke showed him the palm of his hand. His hand began to glow, the insignia of the Uchiha police sketched into his skin with magic. Understanding took the bartenders face as he nodded.

"I'll bring you a special." Sasuke said nothing as he looked over to the stage, seeing that once again the pink haired hooligan had somehow transformed herself into that of an ethereal angel. She seemed to have a glow of innocence and tenderness about her. He watched as a man brought up drinks to the band, obsidian eyes narrowing as he watched the man hand Sakura a shot as well. She graceful accepted the drink, downing it with an ease no woman her age would normally.

The bartender returned with his drink, nodding to Sasuke in a silent acknowledgement. Sasuke brought the glass to his lips to take in the water as his eyes returned to the stage; the band returning to their places after thanking the man for the drinks. He watched Sakura as she placed her hands softly against the mic, her eyes holding a soft glazed gaze over the crowd, her intoxication slowly becoming evident in her feminine features. As she began to sing again, Sasuke couldn't help but be entranced by her unearthly voice.

Thick and sweet like honey, it wrapped itself around him, sending tingles of electricity throughout his body. Much to his inner aggravation. He found his eyes drawn to her heart shape lips as they formed the words softly and gracefully into the mic; so teasingly close to the microphone. Her odd colored pink tresses pooled around her like liquid, her green eyes even more vibrant than he ever remembered them being beneath the contrasting color.

She softly swayed her hips to the music, calling to him like a siren. Her sweet voice promised his very demise. Her call seemingly beckoned him to fall deep into her waters, where he would surely drown blinded by her spell. Her eye's unknowingly met his, as she looked towards his direction, as if sensing his presence nearby. Though he knew she could not detect him through his nearly perfect magical mask over his aura.

He watched her as she sang two more songs, until the performance was finally over. He knew she would be leaving the building from the back as she did previously.

 _Now it's only a matter of time._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Sakura sighed deeply in the dressing room, unwinding from the performance. She leaned heavily on her hands against the makeup table in front of the mirror. She hadn't had that much to drink, but she was feeling quite heavy. One of the shots bought for the band must have been a heavier alcohol than she had realized; otherwise she wouldn't have actually drank it.

Sakura was not a light weight by any means, so it was odd for her to be feeling this way. Emerald eyes met a direct copy of themselves in the mirror as they hardened with resolve. She was also by no means a weakling. She could take care of herself, and she would be just fine walking home, she reasoned. Standing up straight, she had to catch herself from falling due to the sudden dizzy spell which took over her senses.

 _I just moved too fast is all. I need to get home and sleep this off._

Her thoughts felt a bit hazy; her movements a bit slow. It felt as though she was moving through thick molasses.

I _haven't been this hammered since I first went drinking with Ino on my eighteenth birthday.._

Sakura made her way out through the small hallway of the back of the bar, pushing with all her might against the back door. It took all of her strength to keep herself from toppling over when the door opened too quickly. She all but hung on the door handle. Placing a hand to her head to try and stop the spinning, Sakura was starting to question if she could really walk home like this.

Her thoughts were becoming harder and harder to gather together, her mind feeling fuzzy. She kept trying to pull herself together only to feel herself falling further apart. Suddenly she felt a grasp on her arm pull her roughly. Relying only on instincts she pulled away from the grasp, her fist colliding with a mans face. Sakura's head reeled from the quick motion, the world threatening to spin underneath her feet.

"You shouldn't have done that sweetheart."

Sakura's vision was becoming more and more blurry and she could hardly make out the guys face. She saw as he rubbed his jaw were she had punched him. She weakly got into the best battle stance she could, hoping she was coherent enough to to fight. Brows knotting in concern as she realized she couldn't call her magic to her.

"You're a real spunky little bitch, should have given you a higher dose. No matter you'll be out cold soon enough."

 _He drugged me..._

He came after her again, his hands grabbing her by the throat roughly. She didn't have enough mental clarity to avoid his grasp, the world moving in slow motion. She had never been so vulnerable in her life. She attempted to knee him in the groin, but her legs had been reduced to gelatin. Inwardly she panicked knowing that she was trapped. She couldn't even bring herself to scream with the tight grip on her windpipe. She desperately wanted to claw her way to receive more air, yet her arms were limp at her side. She began to see dots of color spot her blurry vision from the lack of sufficient oxygen. She had never prayed to the Trickster God before, but his name was her last coherent thought.

 _Naruto please help me..._

"I would release her if I were you."

She heard the words over the ringing in her ears, thankful that Naruto probably heard her prayer. She felt the man turn his head towards her savior. Suddenly she felt her body being thrown, falling through the cold air. She inwardly braced herself for the hard ground to meet her, until warm arms enveloped her figure suddenly. She could hear the sound of running distancing itself. Emerald eyes look up into blurry obsidian orbs.

She should be terrified that this man was the one holding her, but instead she had never felt more safe. Her body gave way underneath of her, his strong embrace holding her up. She laid her head onto his firm chest unable to keep it up any longer; too tired to be embarrassed by such an action. She breathed in his scent; it reminded her of fresh rain falling amongst a pine forest. He emitted a warmth that enveloped her into a feeling of safety; a feeling of home. She breathed in his scent again, her panic slowly draining away as she closed her eyes. She couldn't hold onto reality any longer, but she felt safe here in his arms.

"Sasuke, thank you."

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

She fell limp in his arms, her breathing evening out. He sighed, picking her up in his arms. Her head lolled over into the crease of his arm and his elbow; soft huffs of breath fanning out across his face lightly as he looked down at her.

A slight sweat was evident across her brow; her body burning up underneath of him. It was obvious to Sasuke that she had a fever from whatever the man had put into her drink. She seemed so much paler than normal, the color drained from her cheeks. She looked like a broken doll with on arm over her chest and the other limp by her free side.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SAKURA?!"

Sasuke looked up into the raging storm of Naruto's eyes. The normally cheerful blonde looked absolutely livid, his hands clenched into tight fists. Everything about his body language screamed run to Sasuke. A dark aura was radiating off of Naruto and Sasuke felt as though he had never been so intimidated by the whiskered male.

"A man put something in her drink. I came out here to stop him from taking her." Sasuke nodded his head in the direction of the mans departure. "He ran that way after throwing her at me."

Naruto's eyes wavered between Sasuke and Sakura's limp form. The fire burning in his blue eyes only strengthening.

"Can you take her to the hospital? I'm going to find the bastard who did this to her." Sasuke inwardly sighed, nodding his agreement to Naruto. The blonde was off in a flash of streaked color, impossibly fast for the untrained eye to see.

Sasuke couldn't blame Naruto for wanting to go after the guy. There was no telling what his intentions had been. Sasuke would have gone after him himself, if he hadn't been holding an unconscious Sakura. However; he was sure that the man in question would be behind bars tomorrow, and Sasuke would have the perfect opportunity to question him in the morning.

Sasuke looked down once again at the fragile girl in his arms. In this state she seemed so innocent, and fragile. Nothing like the fiery girl he had first laid eyes on, and nothing either like the ethereal woman he saw signing on stage. She was so fragile and pure; an untouched flower wilting in the frigid grasp of the snow. She shivered violently, her body snuggling closer to Sasuke searching for warmth on its own accord.

Sasuke took off quickly in the direction of the hospital, using his inhuman speed to get there quickly. He jumped from roof to roof with her held tightly against him as his dark eyes followed the soft turquoise glow of the crystalline street lights as they passed by in a blur.

He rushed her into the emergency room, the nurse behind the front desk standing up immediately after seeing the girl limp in his arm. The nurse didn't even question him as she signaled him to follow her through to the emergency center. A few other nurses came out, rushing to his side as if they had been waiting for him.

"She's been drugged. I don't know what the substance is nor how much was given to her." He explained before the head nurse had a chance to finish opening her mouth. A stretcher was brought for her, and he delicately placed her down as if she would break apart in his hands. The nurses rushed her off, telling Sasuke to please wait in the waiting room for her.

He watched as she disappeared down the hallway, before returning to the waiting room out front. He had no responsibility to the pink haired girl to stay here, but he figured he owed it to his blonde friend to at least be sure she was okay. He sighed as he sat heavily into a hard chair in the waiting room. He hadn't been able to arrest Sakura, and now he was here waiting for either her to get up, or for Naruto to show up.

 _It's going to be a long night._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Naruto felt pure fiery white rage boiling inside of him, like lava pooling out of a volcano. He materialized before the man who had been running; the man stopping dead in his tracks. Naruto's power surged outwardly from him, the invisible magic of air wrapping around the man, preventing him from moving. Naruto's mouth opened into a wicked grin; one of a hunter meeting its prey. He stared into the mans eyes, using his foresight to see the mans life, and his intentions with Sakura.

Naruto could see that the man planned to taint Sakura with his body, the mans morbid mind wanting to take away her purity for his own. The man felt like he no longer held an innocence and so he wanted to steal hers. He witnessed the mans life as he saw the other women who had met similar fates by his hands. At the understanding of what this man had been about to do, what this man had done, Naruto felt something snap inside of him.

"You filthy mortal you dare mess with one who is blessed by a God?" The man began quivering under Naruto's Godly voice as it boomed out over the city street. Naruto could feel his aura mixing with something more sinister inside of him; red powerful raw energy bubbling up around him. The Kyuubi who had been locked inside of him all this time was coming to the surface, his power boiling out of Naruto as it snaked around his body. Naruto couldn't care less, he wanted nothing more than to punish this mortal man in ways unthinkable.

 _ **Humans are filthy selfish creatures. They deserve to be punished for what they have done.**_

Naruto couldn't agree more as the Kyuubi's raw power began to creep towards the man. It pooled around the mans feet, beginning to slowly burn the man where he stood.

"Please forgive me, I-I didn't know."

"Forgiveness? You seek forgiveness just because you now face the wrath of a God? Not because you feel remorse for your sinful actions?!" Naruto felt his control slipping, the Kyuubi surfacing closer and closer; threatening to break Naruto's resolve completely. Naruto felt himself lingering towards the darkness, a rage and hunger for revenge leaving him with a thirst which could never be quenched.

A warm hand rested on Naruto's shoulder suddenly. A bright cascading light filled the entire street with a golden glow bringing Naruto out of his trance.

"Naruto, my son, this is not the way." Naruto turned to look at his father, his anger slowly subsiding into that of pure despair. Tears welled up in his blue eyes, meeting his fathers eyes. His fathers gaze held nothing but love and understanding.

Naruto felt despair for Sakura, and for the women he knew had gone through such disgusting acts of terror. He felt despair that he hadn't been there for Sakura in her time of need. He felt despair that such events even took place in the world. He felt despair for having lost control and almost torturing a human, even if he did deserve such a fate.

The man fell to his knees as Naruto's power subsided; pleading to the Gods standing above him.

"God Minato please have mercy on my soul." Minato looked over at the human with an impassive face.

"Your fate now rests in the hands of Madara. It is not up to me to give you any forgiveness for your actions tonight, nor your previous ones. It would be in your best interests to repent during whatever time you have left here." The man remained on his knees, crying about his lost soul. Minato ignored the human male, his deep blue eyes returning to Naruto.

"It seems the Kyuubi's seal has been released at last. We will begin our training starting tomorrow." The hand Minato had on Naruto's shoulder gave a soft squeeze. "You must understand not all humans are bad, just as not all Gods have been good. There is a balance in the world. We will discuss this in depth tomorrow. Rest my son."

With his last words Minato disappeared, the warm orange glow of his aura subsiding back into the dark blue hue of the night.

 _ **This man still deserves to be taught a lesson.**_

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi, placing magical handcuffs on the man before him. He would bring him to the prison before going to check on Sakura.

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Sakura's condition had stabilized and Sasuke had been permitted to go to her room as he was the only one with her. He looked down at her in the hospital bed, the machines beeping as they kept an eye on her vitals. The healers had been able to magically remove most of the substance, taking it to the lab to discover what it had been. It was now up to Sakura's body to recover on its own naturally. She would more than likely be back to normal by tomorrow. Luckily she hadn't been given a large enough dose to be fatal.

Naruto appeared beside him as he walked into the room. The blonde haired male looked distressed as he took in the appearance of a pale Sakura.

"Healers said she'll be fine by tomorrow." Naruto sighed next to Sasuke with the stress of a thousand years resting in it.

"I don't understand, she knows how to check to see if there's anything in her drinks." Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, not turning his head.

"Aa. Nurse said its a new drug going around, they've seen a few similar cases this week. It evades magical sight. They haven't found out how yet."

Naruto ran a hand through his blonde mess of hair, sighing once again.

"I caught the guy and booked him. I have my suspicions that he may be responsible for other incidents. I left you a full report. Thanks for helping her out teme." Sasuke nodded once. He looked over to the pink haired hooligan once more before turning to leave. She had better feel better in a few days so that he could arrest her.

 _Till we meet again cherry blossom._

* * *

 **So I swore to myself that I would make a commitment to this fic, and I sincerely apologize for posting this late. This was supposed to be posted when I wrote it four days ago -_-. From**

 **now on I promise to update every Monday and Friday. Sometimes if life permits I will give a chapter on Wednesday as well. There were some concerns about the last chapter. Yes this fic is mainly SasuSaku. I will be writing mostly about them. This part was meant to be in the last chapter, only I wanted to give you all an update faster. From now on any chapter with HinaNaru will include SasuSaku. There will also be other couples later on. I must warn you now that I don't believe this will be a fast/short Fic. Nor do I think it will exceed 30 chapters either though. There are going to be many SasuSaku moments, probably one each chapter from here on out if the story line permits.**

 **There are undoubtedly grammatical errors. I am sorry about them. My next chapter is going to be edited and revised so as to avoid that. I plan to come back and edit these first few chapters later as well. From**

 **here on out I will have a beta reviewing my writing.**

 **I do not condone under age drinking. In some places 18 is of legal age.**


	7. Chapter VI

_A being's essence is as unique as a finger print. Each living being held its own unique essence, its own unique living breath. This energy was what made up the entire world, without it existence would not be possible. However, even though an essence was unique to a being doesn't mean it can't not be manipulated by another. Even through magic an essence can be temporarily manipulated by another's. Thus those who knew this simple fact, could decide to use it for helpful intentions such as healing. However, it could be utilized malicious intentions as well._

 _._

 _._

 **Dancing Embers**

Chapter VI

.

.

* * *

Soft pink lashes fluttered open under the morning light which descended down from the hospital window. Bright white was all that toke over Sakura's senses at first. She blinked several times as her fuzzy vision began to clear. Emerald eyes stared at the ceiling above her as memories began to flash before her mentally. Suddenly she shot up in the bed, looking around her bewilderedly. She met blue eyes as she took in her surroundings; realizing she was in a small hospital room. The world underneath her spun from her sudden movement, her stomach churning, threatening to empty her of any lingering contents inside of it. She placed a hand on her head to stop the dizzying feeling, swallowing down the stomach acid in her throat.

"How do you feel?." Sakura looked into the blue ocean of concern that was Naruto's eyes.

"I feel like the biggest idiot on the planet." Sakura's shoulders slumped, her green orbs taking on a dull appearance at her outwardly obvious inner-self berating.

"I just don't understand, I was cautious the entire night. My magic sight never saw anything wrong with any of the drinks I had. How could I have missed one?"

"The nurses notified Sasuke that the substance is new. Somehow it can evade the magical sight. The chemists are still trying to figure out how it works. You aren't the first case they have seen."

Sakura looked at Naruto in horror at the implications left hanging in the air.

"Those women didn't get away like I did, did they?" The look on Naruto's face was enough answer for her. Sakura quickly grabbed the pink puke bowl that was on the side of her bed as her stomach heaved in revulsion. She wiped her mouth as she finished emptying her stomach of bile, her shoulders shaking due to her anxiety. The possibilities of what had occurred to those other woman clouded her thoughts.

She refused to look at Naruto as silent tears streamed down her face as the reality of what could have happened crashed down on her shoulders. The memory of being helpless resurfaced in her mind, the feeling of ghost fingers lingered at her throat. She could remember so vividly the feeling of her body as it slowly shut down, her world fading from view even as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

 _If it hadn't been for Sasuke..._

"How can people be so..." Her words were lost, as she couldn't find an adjective that could ever accurately describe such an action from another human being. Naruto placed a hand upon her shoulder in comfort.

"There are many things in this world that even I am still learning Sakura." She looked up at him, feeling the warmth radiating from his hand.

"Is he still out there...?"

"No, I came as soon as your prayer reached me. Sasuke brought you here while I went after him. He is detained and in prison under multiple charges."

She nodded looking back away from him lost in an overwhelming amount of thoughts. Sakura and Naruto sat in understanding silence, both left to their own thoughts for the next few moments. Time seemed not to exist until the nurses came in to discharge Sakura. They walked home together under the golden sunlight, still caught within their own minds. Naruto no doubt knew Sakura well enough to know she would need space and enough time for reality to settle before she would want any comfort. They went into their apartment, Sakura heading for her room.

"I have to go and see my father today." Sakura stopped to look at him, her hand holding the cool metal of her doorknob. Her normally vibrant eyes held a haunted gleam. However, there was also a touch of gratitude shining through the dark green orbs.

"Thank you Naruto." She didn't wait for his response as she entered her room, the soft click of her door closing the only sound in the apartment. Sakura sat heavily into her bed, the weight of the world feeling heavier than ever. The white walls felt so cold, as though the sun shining through her window couldn't provide enough warmth to the frigid room.

She breathed deeply a few times, allowing herself to relax. The oxygen running throughout her system, her heart rate slowing and her mind calming down. Not one for self pity, she allowed herself to sit in this gentle meditation. Breathing in and out, allowing her thoughts to be silent for now as they were of no service to her in this condition.

She had gotten lucky, she rationalized. Sasuke had been there more than likely to attempt her arrest, and yet he had ended up her savior. She knew of course what could have happened, but it didn't and so there was no use in worrying over a reality that didn't come to be. From now on she would need to be much more careful.

Of course, she also still felt sick to her stomach at the very thought of any woman being abducted or harmed. The thought of anyone being harmed in any way made her uncomfortable and somber. However, she could not afford to allow herself to feel trapt or helpless. No, this would only serve her desire to change the world even more. She would find a way to help this world for the better in her time here.

Emerald eyes hardened with a fiery resolve. She stood up to her feet, hands clenched into fists at her side. She needed to train and prepare for the upcoming entrance exams. She needed to become a magician.

 _But first, I believe I owe Sasuke a thank you._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Minato greeted Naruto with a warm embrace, his identical blue eyes sparkling with adoration. Being back in the God realm felt odd to Naruto, his skin tingling in the ethereal essence that was their world. His body felt much lighter without being bound to a human form. Naruto looked around searching for a head of red hair.

"Where's mom?"

"She is overseeing a complication in the land of Snow. She will contact me if the need arises that we should intervene. It seems the demons are still outraged by the humans in many aspects." Minato sighed deeply. "However I do not know how much longer we can meddle into the human affairs. It is becoming time that they and the demons solve their own issues. We can not play favorites."

Naruto felt the Kyuubi's consciousness reacting to the information, the Fox demon feeling pure hatred at the mention of the human race.

Minato waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "That is not why we are here though."

Minato looked upon his son with serious eyes. "The Kyuubi and you have finally met consciousnesses. This means that you and him must come to understand each other and work together. Today we shall begin our training." Minato motioned for Naruto to follow him as they walked toward that of a stream. The water in the God realm held a golden glow to it, the grass a sea foam green. A large oak tree spread its branches over the stream and next to the stream was also a large rock with an unnaturally flat smooth surface. Minato motioned to the rock.

"You shall learn first to understand the Kyuubi, and how his powers work. You shall begin with meditation. I want for you to insert your powers into the environment around you. This will be much easier here in the God realm than it will be on Earth. I want you to feel all that is around you, tap into the life energies and allow yourself to become one with them. When you have mastered this here, we shall go onto the next step."

Naruto eye'd the rock before sitting himself on top of it. He had never been one for sitting still for long periods of time. He sighed heavily. He had been expecting training to be more exciting; full of new moves and fighting strategies. He crossed his legs, and placed his hands upon either leg in that of a traditional meditation stance. He slowed his breath, focusing on the air as it moved in and out. As his mind stilled he focused on his powers, focusing first on the feel of his essence.

It felt like lava, the slow flow making its way throughout his body. It felt warm like the sun as it seeped into your skin on a winter day. His essence pooled from the bottom of his legs as it began to travel around the rock below him. His brow began to sweat as he attempted to break through the rock. No matter how he tried, his essence would not move underneath its surface. He began to grow irritated as a few more minutes passed by with no luck.

"You are doing it wrong." Minato's voice broke Naruto out of his reverie. He looked to his father, his blue eyes showing his frustration.

"You are thinking of yourself and the rock as separate entities. In order for the rock to allow you to meld your powers with it, you must think of yourself and it as one."

 _Crazy old man.._

Naruto turned his head forward again, closing his eyes. He began breathing slowly again, waiting as his mind began to still. His fingers twitched in mild irritation from having been still for so long already. It was taxing on him to keep himself still and calm. He felt like a fire dancing upon the wick of a candle, impatiently waiting to be released from his stationary hold. He swallowed his impatience down, taking a few extra minutes this time to get back into a meditative trance.

Finally as his mind came to the still calmness, he again searched for his essence. It moved downwards again, moving across the rocks surface. This time Naruto felt the rocks essence. At first it felt as though the rock was but a physical object until his essence began to feel the soft throb of life force. The rocks surface felt hard and rough, strong and sturdy. It's essence felt cool like the waters of a flowing river. It felt odd as it met with his own essence, the two clashing together. He was pushed out again to the rocks surface, his essence unable to break in.

Naruto let out an aggravated growl, his eyes opening to stare accusingly at the rock below him.

"You are still thinking of yourself as seperate." Minato chuckled softly at his son. He placed his hand upon Naruto's head ruffling up the messy blonde locks in affection.

"Continue this practice for two hours and then return to the human world. You shall come here to repeat this everyday until you have placed your essence into all of the terrain around you."

Naruto grumbled under his breath, his shoulders sagging. However, his blue eyes were hard in a familiar stubbornness. He would succeed at this, no matter how many times he had to try. He felt his fathers presence disappear as he closed his eyes yet again, the Kyuubi chuckling in his head at his failure.

 _Would you be quiet? I'm trying to focus here._

 _ **Good luck**_ , the Kyuubi sneered.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura searched the city high and low, searching for the ebony haired Captain. She placed her hands on her hips in slight annoyance, stopping in her tracks. She squinted her eyes against the afternoon sun, peering down at the city below her from the rooftop. She had run into him so easily the past few times, so she had never expected it to be this difficult to find him. She had been searching for the last two hours.

The cool autumn wind gently caressed her face, her pink hair gently swaying in its embrace. She moved her bangs behind an ear, as she surveyed her surroundings.

 _I've looked to the east of town, and I've searched all of the northern area. Maybe I should head southwest?_

She nibbled her lower lip in consideration. She took off again jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She used her magic sight to survey the city below her as it flew past, her eyes taking in the people below at an inhumanly fast rate.

 _Red hair, blue hair, black...no that's a woman. Though Sasuke could probably pass as a woman_ , she mused.

She stopped in her tracks as she pin pointed the very object of her search.

 _As easy as finding a needle in a hay stack._

She jumped down in front of the unsuspecting black haired male. Outwardly he showed no signs of surprise, however; Sakura didn't miss his pupils dilating a fraction as she landed in front of him. She smirked at his almost emotionless expression, the wheels in his mind obviously turning at the sudden circumstance. It was like waving a red flag in front of the bull.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke stared at the pink haired hooligan in front of him, as she walked up to him with a soft smile on her face. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of tricks she had up her sleeve this time. He allowed her to get closer, preparing to utilize his magic cuffs on her. Just as he was about to act, he felt something soft land on his head; white taking over his vision.

 _What the hell?_

Suddenly the white cloth was removed from his face as she waved it around in front of her, a soft giggle escaping her lips into the wind. Sasuke felt his brow raise in disbelief and utter confusion.

 _What is she doing?_

She pulled the white cloth back down, her eyes alight with mischief. As if reading his mind she answered his question.

"I was wondering if we could have a temporary truths?"

"And why would I want to do that?" She smiled at him again, her features taking on the same ethereal glow he witnessed when she sang. Her emerald eyes shined with an innocence that captivated him under their radiance. Again he felt as though he was under an illusion as she transformed into another person. He felt tempted to turn on his sharringon to dispel any illusion she could have placed on him, though he knew she wasn't utilizing magic right now.

"I wanted to thank you for last night, I thought maybe I could take you out to dinner or something."

"That sounds like either a cheap excuse to getting out of being arrested, or a cheap excuse into getting me into a date." Her emerald eyes narrowed slightly at his arrogance, fire returning in them.

"I have no desire to get out of anything, nor am I an ignorant fool who follows at your heels like a lost puppy like the other women of this city. I have things that are more important to me than any romantic matters." She glared at him pointedly. "However regardless of how impudent you are I am still grateful to you. So I still wish to give you a proper thanks. So I will offer you a deal."

Sasuke stayed silent waiting momentarily for her to continue; ignoring her insults.

" Allow me to take you to dinner, and then you can try to arrest me when we have exited the building."

He smirked at her challenge.

"I accept those conditions as agreeable."

Sakura smiled brightly at him again, her vibrant aura shinning through her personality.

"Great! Meet me at the center fountain at 6 o'clock." She turned suddenly, running in the opposite direction.

"See you there" she called over her shoulder as she waved to him in a goodbye.

"Che, annoying." Yet even at the proclamation he couldn't help the small smirk that adorned his face.

.

.

* * *

.

Naruto materialized into the apartment feeling dead on his feet.

Who knew meditation could be so physically taxing?

He expected it to be mentally taxing, but not also physically. He was brought out of his musings as he took notice of Sakura dancing around the apartment, humming a song as she cleaned the living room. He couldn't help but raise a brow at her completely different demeanor from earlier. Not that he wasn't glad to see her feeling better, but he couldn't help but wonder what had gotten her in a better mood. Green eyes lit up with joy as she took notice of him.

"Hello Naruto! How did it go in the God realm?" He visible sulked at the subject, his demeanor the complete opposite of Sakura's. It seemed as though they had switched places.

"Ugh I'm exhausted. My dad gave me some pretty rough training." Sakura's face only brightened at the blonde's complaint.

"Oohhhhhh is this some new training you are going to pass on to me then?" Naruto shrugged tiredly.

"I'm not sure if this training will have any benefit to you. I'm starting to wonder if it has any benefit to ME. I guess we will see when it is over." He eyed her thoughtfully.

"Hey uh Sakura-chan..."

"Hmm?"

His blue eyes held deep concern.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes softened in understanding, nodding her head.

"Yes I'm fine," then just as suddenly as a wild forest fire was ignited on dry land, her emerald orbs hardened like crystals. Fire was burning in her eyes with a deep set passion and aggression. Such a strong and raw emotion as such Naruto had never before seen etched into a humans face.

"I have decided I want to help change this world, and I am only going to allow this situation to strengthen my resolve. I will not back down, I will not step aside and allow others to suffer unjustly. I will do what I can while I am here."

Again he saw it before his eyes. The flame of her soul was alight in his godly vision, her aura stretching beyond the confines of their apartment. Her essence was overwhelmingly powerful, her determination setting a ripple through time and space as it was already having an effect on the world. She was the ember that would dance across this realm and reshape it to her will. His face broke out into a smile like no other he had ever had before. This is the human who he would help to change the world, and they would do it together. Suddenly feeling full of energy he pumped a fist in the air.

"We are going to change the world -believe it!" She laughed merrily at his antics, as she placed the broom back into the small utility closet. She dusted herself off.

"Well I should start getting ready."

"Ehhhh? Ready for what?"

Sakura gave him a mischievous grin.

"I'm taking Sasuke out for dinner tonight."

It took all of Naruto's composure to not drop his jaw to the wooden floor beneath them.

"You what? Isn't he trying to arrest you?"

Sakura giggled again, as though Naruto was missing out on some inside joke.

No way teme would go out with a women, he is asexual for sure.

"I'm only taking him out to in thanks for last night. I told him that afterwards he can try to arrest me."

Naruto's brow rose at her. She simply shrugged.

"It was the only way he'd agree, and my pride won't allow me to not give him some sort of thanks. I don't want to feel as if I am indebted to him because of this. Anyways I'm going to go get ready." Naruto nodded in agreement, ready to take a long nap anyways. He watched her as she went down the hall to her room, pondering over what ramen flavor he would make tonight.

"Hey Naruto.." She called to him over her shoulder as she opened her bedroom door.

"Hm?"

"If I do end up in jail make sure you come bail me out. I have the entrance exams on Monday."

"I'll consider it" he laughed as he quickly dodged a pillow as it flew passed his head. She was fast for a human, thanks to all of his training. Her door closed with a soft click and he shook his head at her antics. Of all the humans he had bestowed his blessings upon she was the closest he had ever been too. She felt so much like a younger sister to him, the closest thing to a relative besides his mother and father. He vowed to always protect his precious people, but he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely at the notion that her mortal life was so short in comparison to his own.

Not allowing the thought to linger he moved into the kitchen.

 _Pork it is._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke strode lazily into the city's center, the large fountain in the middle in clear view. The waters flowing through the moon goddesses statue were currently glowing a bright teal, magically changing colors over time. The crystalline street lights were a glowing a soft blue, small crystal lights strung up over the city square like fairy lights, as they twinkled and shined a pale white. Sakura jogged over to him with a bright smile on her face.

Her white sundress flowed about her as she ran, a green sweater and black stockings the only things keeping her warm from the crisp autumn air. Her black boots thudded gently against the pavement as she made her way towards him. This was the first time he noticed how short she was compared to him, her head coming just beneath his chin. She smiled up at him as she stopped in front of him.

"You made it."

He simply raised a brow at her in response. She motioned for him to follow as she began walking joyfully in a different direction.

"Let's go so we can make our reservation." He easily fell into step along side her, his long strides easily keeping up with her quick pace. She looked around her at the bustling city square with sparkles in her eyes.

"It has been a while since I've been out at night other than for work. "

He saw no point in entertaining her with small talk since he was only here for one goal. He kept silent as she chattered on, not seeming to mind his lack of response. They arrived at a more traditional styled restaurant, the host bringing them to one of the small enclosed dinning rooms. They took a seat across from each other on the soft cushions on the floor. The rice paper walls were glowing a soft orange, making it feel as though they were eating by soft candle light.

Again he found himself raising a brow at the pink haired woman before him. She seemed to read his mind yet again while shrugging her shoulders.

"It seems a bit fancy and romantic but I only brought you here because I truly enjoy their food." She glanced sideways looking a bit sheepish. "I uh, also haven't been to too many places and so my choices are a bit limited."

He watched the soft blush cross over her cheeks in embarrassment at the proclamation. Her hair took on a coral hue under the orange glow, complementing the orange glow on her creamy skin. She tucked her bangs behind and ear in a nervous habit. His eyes were involuntarily drawn to her mouth as she chewed on her bottom lip while she glanced over the menu thoughtfully.

He suddenly found the menu much more interesting as a soft scowl etched itself onto his face. He eyed the menu items with care, debating on what it was he would prefer to eat, keeping his thoughts off of the pink haired hooligan. None of this mattered, as the end goal would be to finish dinner and end her little game.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura glanced at him from the side of her eyes while he ordered his meal as she drank a sip of her wine. The orange glow of the room illuminating his face reminded her of watching him come at her with flames in his hands. It made her breath hitch and her heart race a bit. She knew that after the dinner was over they would probably get into another similar situation. Last time had been close, and she was torn between excitement and dread.

 _At least this time I will have some elements of air as my disposal too._

They ate dinner almost silently, unknowing glances passing each other while the other was unaware. Sizing each other up. As the dinner grew closer to an end, their senses were on high. Reacting to each twitch in one another's posture, just waiting for one or the other to make a move. Neither dared while still inside the building. It was very difficult for Sakura to enjoy her dinner while feeling as though she was sitting next to a panther who would pounce on her at any moment.

She locked her eyes with his, the dark obsidian pools promising her that the chase was imminent. Her skin tingled with the growing adrenaline. They finished their meal, slowly rising to their feet. She smiled at him knowingly.

"Again Sasuke, thank you so much." She meant it, the warmth filling her words and her smile. She saw him pause for a fraction of a second, his eyes widening just a bit. He gave her a soft face, and a nod in a silent 'you're welcome.' It happened so suddenly that if she had blinked she would have missed it. His face returned to its normal impassivity, as he led her out of the restaurant. The sky above them sparkles with star lights, twinkling teasingly at her as though they knew what was to happen.

She stared up fiercely into his eyes, her face melting into pure mischief. She dared him with fire in her own eyes, as she leaned in closely to him without warning. Her lips were barely a breath away from his own.

"Catch me if you can young Captain." And she materialized away from him, landing on the rooftops above the city a short distance away. She knew he had a tracking spell on her, so she had to be careful not to lead him to her home.

 _Let the chase begin._

.

.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for leaving you on this note. Next chapter will have her academy tests and so I wanted to leave a little sasusaku for you guys for next chapter as well. See you Monday**!


End file.
